


DownPour

by FellowLesbian



Series: Five Seasons Quintet [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: 2019, Angst, Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), Camp Jupiter (Percy Jackson), Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Greek gods, Minor Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, New Rome (Percy Jackson), One Shot Collection, Past Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Romance, Tragedy, book two, daily updates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2019-11-18 06:10:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 22,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18114893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FellowLesbian/pseuds/FellowLesbian
Summary: Percy's sudden disappearance was a surprise. His sudden reappearance was even weirder. After four years gone, he mysteriously shows up at camp with this strange feel to him that's different than ever. And what's this strange connection he seems to have to the goddess Artemis?Book two of the Five Seasons Quintet. Can be read alone.





	1. Everything You Think is Wrong

Life at the camps was peaceful. It had been for five years, ever since the second Gigantomachy ended that fateful day in August. Leo came back early September and everything was peaceful again. Jason and Piper got engaged six months later and Percy and Annabeth broke up six months after   
_  
that.   
_

 

It came as a surprise, their break up. After all they’d been through, people would expect that they would stick together, but they said that was the exact reason they were splitting. They’d been through  _ too  _ much. Being with each other reminded them of the pain they’d gone through and said that being just friends was a better option, allowing them to meet other people and to separate themselves from the memories.

 

After that, Percy just straight up disappeared. No one knew where he’d gone. He hadn’t left a note or anything, not even a single one of his possessions was left behind. The gods all swore they hadn’t done anything to him and search parties were sent out. Sally said he’d stopped by and had mentioned leaving but hadn’t said to where. The Romans hadn’t heard from him either, and he didn’t ever arrive at their steps.

 

After a year of searching, the camps gave up. Nico would constantly check to see if his soul had arrived at the Styx but it was always negative, so he was obviously alive somewhere. Annabeth was depressed but after the break up she dealt with it much better than she would’ve. 

 

Four years later, present time, he finally turned up at Camp Half-Blood. He just strode through the borders, startling the campers below and taking the breath from anyone who had known him. He was wearing blue jeans and a black t-shirt with a silver jacket overtop, matching combat boots on his feet. He had many more scars across his body but his eyes were alight with happiness. The odd thing was that he didn’t seem to be any older than when he left, still eighteen. 

 

“Percy?” Annabeth was the first to speak directly to him. Her voice was quiet but still audible as she stepped out of the crowd, her jaw open slightly. “Is that really you?”

 

“Yep,” he replied as if his appearance was nothing out of the ordinary. “In the flesh.”

 

Before anyone could say another word, she had her arms around him and was crying into his chest. He returned the hug, muttering soft words to calm her. Chiron cantered up with Jason, Piper and Leo behind him. “Percy Jackson?” The old centaur said, astonished.

 

Percy smiled, untangling himself from Annabeth. “It’s me,” he answered. Piper had her arms locked around him next, squeezing the life out of him in her grip. “Piper, loosen up a bit, will you?” He choked out before she could suffocate him. The daughter of Aphrodite stepped back, holding him by the shoulders and looking him up and down.

 

“Where’ve you been?” Jason demanded, stepping up beside his fiancé, well, probably wife now. Percy grinned at the son of Zeus.

 

“You’ll know in due time,” he replied. “Why don’t we talk about this not in front of hundreds of demigods?”

 

“You’re quite right, my boy,” Chiron said. “Let us take this to the Big House. Anyone who personally knew Percy can come along to the big house.  _ Personally  _ knew him.”

 

Percy followed the centaur to the big house, four of the seven trailing behind him exchanging glances. Percy’s eyes were glazed over as if he was lost in his thoughts.

 

They were mostly right.  _ What if Annabeth tries to get back with me? _ He thought, thinking of how he would deal with it.

 

_ “She better not,”  _ he heard a voice say in his head. A small grin appeared on his face.

 

_ “Artemis, don’t worry. You know I’m not going to get back with her,”  _ he answered the goddess, fully aware that she was in his head and fully accepting of it. He’d learned that she enjoyed watching demigod interactions and had given her permission to watch this from his mind. She could see, hear, feel, even smell the same he did. It had become a common occurrence over the years as he got to know the goddess more.

 

_ “You’d better not.”  _ He could imagine the scowl on her face and chuckled quietly, ignoring the strange looks he got from everyone else.  _ “I’m not losing my first love in millennia to his ex.” _

 

_ “That’s a bit harsh, don’t you think?” _ __  
  


_ “It isn’t!”  _ Artemis snapped, his chuckles restarting.  _ “I think I have rights to be possessive.” _

 

_ “Yeah, sure, let’s go with that,”  _ Percy agreed as he became aware that they were going up the steps of the big house.  _ “Shut up now.”  _ He heard Artemis grumble in the back of his mind but ignored it.

 

“What just happened?” Jason asked from his right. Percy looked at them over his shoulder to see Jason, Piper, Leo and Annabeth all giving him confused looks.

 

“It’s nothing, don’t worry. I’ll probably explain,” Percy replied, trying to reassure them but not really succeeding. They all entered the big house, crowding around where the ping pong table used to be. It had been replaced with a longer, skinnier table with more comfy chairs around it. Dionysus was lounging at the head of the table with his legs propped up, drinking a cup of Cola.

 

“Finally decided to reveal yourself, Perry?” The god said casually.

 

“They deserve to know,” Percy answered. “I don’t have any need to hide.”

 

“Then why were you hiding in the first place?” Dionysus demanded.

 

“It wasn’t hiding!” Percy argued. “It was just a temporary leaving.”

 

“I think it was hiding,” the wine god countered. “Cowering behind Artemis like you were.”

 

“Percy, what is he talking about?” Annabeth asked. She was promptly ignored.

 

“I wasn’t  _ cowering  _ behind her!” Percy bristled. “She was housing me.”

 

“Oh, yeah, sure, because  _ that’s  _ why you’ve refused to show yourself to the demigods,” Dionysus said lazily.

 

_ “That goddamned drunk, I swear, I’ll kill him if he says another word!”  _ Artemis barked in his head, making him wince slightly.

 

“Dionysus, if you could please shut up, it would spare me quite the headache. You’re really annoying Artemis right now.” Dionysus frowned.

 

“Is she watching? Figures she’d be. Tell her to shut up and be a good girl.” Percy flashed with a silver aura for a second, leaving behind a faint silver outline.

 

“That doesn’t sit well with either of us,” Percy growled.

 

“Percy, it isn’t a good idea to argue with an Olympian,” Chiron said to his old student. “Even if you do have Artemis watching you.”

 

“Oh, she isn’t watching him,” Dionysus commented dryly. “She’s practically merged herself with him at this point.”

 

“That isn’t how this works,” Percy said slowly. “Just shut up and save yourself our wrath.”

 

“Oh, no, you’ve merged with her all right,” the wine god stupidly continued. “You’re practically the same person by now.”

 

Percy’s eyes suddenly flashed silver, one eye flickering between sea green and the same yellow-silver Artemis had. “You want to see merged?” He snarled dangerously, his voice sounding odd. It wasn’t just his voice there was another voice layered on top of it, sounding suspiciously feminine. His eye finally settled on silver, the silver aura flaring up again and this time staying in place.

 

Dionysus flashed with his own purple aura. “You really want to fight, Artemis?” He said brusquely. “I can give you a fight.”

 

“Percy, Dionysus, sit down!” Chiron demanded with enough force for both auras to flicker and drop dramatically. Percy’s silver eye turned to Chiron, lighting up and suddenly swirling back to sea green. Dionysus sat back down in his chair and Percy reluctantly sat down in one far away from the god. Everyone else spread out among the remaining chairs.

 

“Percy, what just happened?” Piper asked immediately. “What’s all this talk of Artemis?”

 

Percy smiled, his eyes both flaring silver. Everyone jumped at the sudden change, Chiron watching in amazement and muttering to himself. He spoke in that same voice as before, where it wasn’t just him speaking.

 

“Why don’t we just show you?”


	2. Everything You Do is Right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of ch. 1

**I couldn’t resist. Besides, the days correspond. Why not?**

 

Everyone watched with hitched breaths as Percy was suddenly encased in a silver glow and his form began to shift. His body mass lessened and he became skinnier, losing some of the muscle but allowing for more speed and agility. One eye swirled into a silver pool and his hair lightened, auburn streaks appearing here and there. His body became slightly more feminine and his skin paled significantly.

 

He shuddered, adjusting to the new form. He didn’t say anything, only blinked at the demigods and centaur watching in amazement. Almost everyone had their jaws on the ground, eyes bulging out of their head almost comically. A smirk appeared on his lips as he watched their astonished faces.

 

_ “You know, it would be worth it to do this more often if I get to see this every time,”  _ Artemis commented. 

 

_ “I do agree,”  _ Percy replied, his eyes glazing slightly as he spoke with her.  _ “This is great. I can’t wait to see what they think when they figure out the whole story.” _

 

He heard, well, more felt, Artemis laughing.  _ “That’ll be a show, now, won’t it?”  _ She agreed.  _ “Now pay attention, they’re coming back to reality.” _

 

Percy refocused on his surroundings just as Annabeth opened her mouth to speak. “What the hell?” Was the first thing she said. “Did you just . . .”   
  


“Combine ourselves?” Percy (and Artemis) finished, his (their) smirk widening. “Indeed we did.”

 

“What do you mean ‘we?’” Leo asked. “Did Artemis do something to you?”

 

“You’re speaking to Artemis, you idiotic male,” the duo snapped. “We’re no longer just Percy. It’s both of us.”

 

“Oh, stop being so cryptic,” Dionysus dwindled. “Just tell them what’s happening.”

 

They just grinned. “Oh, but what’s the fun in that? Let them figure this out for themselves. The daughter of Athena, at least, should know something.”

 

“Artemis has merged herself with Percy, mentally and physically,” Annabeth said, still staring at the demigod and goddess. “The only way they’re able to even move is them thinking and acting in perfect synchronization. Something this fluent should take decades to achieve.”

 

“Obviously it has not,” they answered. “It’s been, what? Only two years since we first reached the point of merging? Two in a half? Somewhere around that.”

 

“How did you do this?” Annabeth asked. “I mean, there’s empathy links and telepathy links, but being able to completely merge two beings into one? That’s never happened before.”

 

“You’re right, it hasn’t,” Percy and Artemis answered. “This bond is the first of its kind.”

 

“What is it? How’d you do it?” Annabeth pushed, always hungry for more knowledge.

 

“Your mother has declared this to be the ‘ultimate mind link,’ or, as she renamed it, a telepathetical mergence,” they spoke. “It can be achieved only when one member of the bonded has the ability to speak through the mind of the other. Artemis managed to push far enough into Percy’s mind to combine their consciousnesses into one.”

 

“So any god or goddess could combine themselves with someone?” Jason asked. 

 

“There must be an already established love bond there, whether it is friendship love, romantic love, family love, and so on,” the pair responded. “A god cannot force this link upon a mortal. There must also be consent between both parties.”

 

“Wait, so how did Percy get so close to Artemis?” Katie, one of Percy’s oldest friends, asked. 

 

The duo decided, to avoid confusion, to separate and have Artemis only hanging around his mind instead of physically combined with him. She retreated out of his form, his body contorting back into his own. Many occupants winced at the sight. “I’ve been staying with the hunters for about three years,” Percy answered. “Artemis was, for the first few months, one of the only ones who actually accepted me within their ranks. When the huntresses did accept me, she stayed as one of my closest friends.”

 

“Oh, don’t lie, Peter,” Dionysus scoffed. “There’s more to it than that.”

 

Percy sighed. “Yeah, and I hadn’t been planning on revealing that just yet. I guess I’ll just kick that idea out the window.”

 

“What is he talking about?” Annabeth asked slowly, a bit afraid of the answer.

 

“Annabeth . . .” Percy trailed off. “I’m sorry.”

 

Most of the room seemed confused still, but Chiron, Piper and Annabeth all seemed to understand. Annabeth’s breath hitched and tears pricked at her eyes. “You love her,” she said quietly. 

 

The rest of the room gasped. Percy sighed again. “Yes. I do.”

 

“Isn’t Artemis a maiden goddess?” Leo asked.

 

Percy nodded. “Yes. She still is. That doesn’t mean she doesn’t feel love, even if most think that means she can’t ever have a lover. All it really means is that she can never have intercourse.”

 

“You don’t have a problem with that?” Jason questioned.

 

Percy shook his head. “I don’t. I love her, and if that means never having sex, I’m okay with it.” He could feel Artemis’s gratefulness and send reassuring feelings in her direction. 

 

“What about the hunters? They’re okay with it?” Piper asked.

 

Percy smiled, thinking back to the events that had unfolded. “At first it was a bit bumpy, but they’re fine with it now. Thalia enjoys teasing me about it.” That got a few laughs out.

 

“Are you going to be staying?” Chiron inquired.

 

Percy shook his head. “I’ll stay for at least tonight, but I’m returning to the hunters. As much as I love you all, they’ve become my family. I won’t just abandon them.” He winced, remembering that he had pretty much done just that to these people four years back.

 

“I guess that's sensible,” Annabeth exhaled. “Couldn't you at least stay a week though?”

 

“Depends,” Percy replied. “We’ll figure it out later. Right now I want to spend some time with my friends, yes?” 

 

“Let's fucking do it!” Leo laughed, clapping his hands together dramatically. “What're we doing?”

 

“Why don't we go to the beach?” Piper suggested.

 

Leo frowned. “What would we do? I say we show him that obstacle course we added.”

 

“Percy's a son of Poseidon, he'd probably like the beach better.”

 

“How would you know?”

 

Percy only watched the two bicker, smiling to himself.  _ “Are you sure you don't want to stay longer?”  _ Artemis asked.  _ “You seem to have missed them more than you let on.” _

 

_ “I'm sure,”  _ Percy answered.  _ “I love them all, but you know I love the hunt more.” _

 

_ “Just the hunt?”  _ Artemis questioned, and Percy felt her mischievousness.

 

_ “Just the hunt,”  _ Percy confirmed, a smirk appearing on his face.

 

_ “Bastard.” _

 

_ “Love you too.” _


	3. St. Patricks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy tries to cheer up his goddess.

“Artemis!” The goddess turned to see Percy sprinting towards her. He dropped to a knee in front of her when he reached her, delicately holding something up.

 

“A four-leaf clover?” She said incredulously, taking the plant from his hand. “An interesting find, but why does this excite you so much?”

 

“It’s St. Patricks day!” Percy said, bouncing back up to his feet with a large grin on his face. “Come on, tell me you know what that is!”

 

“I can’t say I do,” Artemis replied. Through all her millennia of experience, she’d never been good with keeping up with mortal holidays. Percy had practically made it his mission to introduce her to every single one.

 

“Do the hunters not celebrate it?” Percy questioned. “Surely they know of it.”

 

“The hunters are always on the move,” Artemis explained. “You know this. We don’t keep track of the date as you do, and even if we did, there’d always be something to do instead of celebrating.”

 

“Boring,” Percy said in a stereotypical sassy voice. “You could do  _ so  _ much better.”

 

“Shut up,” Artemis scolded, hitting him in the back of the head. He winced, rubbing the spot where she hit. 

 

“Abuse,” he muttered. Artemis rolled her eyes at him. 

 

“Alright, I need to explain to you what this holiday is!” Percy remembered, perking up again. “So, it’s a day where everyone’s supposed to wear green and there’s this myth about leprechauns coming and making mischief and having a pot of gold at the end of the rainbow. It’s an Irish holiday and is usually represented by a clover. Four-leaf clovers are said to be lucky.”

 

“How interesting,” Artemis said in a dull voice. “Why does this relate to me?”

 

“Come on, at least have a bit of enthusiasm!” Percy whined. “You’re too pessimistic.”   
  


“I’m a pessimistic goddess,” Artemis simply replied.

 

“No, you aren’t.”

 

“Percy,” Artemis sighed. “How can you be so happy all the time?”

 

“Because I’ve learned that being sad and worrying all the time makes life depressing and stressful,” Percy told her. “I used to be really pessimistic. I’ve learned that being happy can make life better.”

 

“I’ve spent thousands of years being pessimistic. I can deal with more.”

 

“Yeah, yeah, aren’t you so proud of your age,” Percy taunted. “Come on, just be happy for once in your life!”

 

“I have been happy before. I just don’t show it as blatantly as you.”

 

“Really?” Percy raised an eyebrow. “Give me one example.”

 

“I’m happy right now,” Artemis said, twirling the clover around.

 

“You sound like I’m annoying you,” Percy pointed out.

 

“Perhaps you are. I find you quite likeable most of the time.”

 

Percy placed a hand on his heart and said dramatically, “Oh, you’re too kind! Please, humble me!”

 

“Why do I feel your ego is slowly growing?”

 

Percy smirked. “Maybe you’re just rubbing off on me.”

 

Artemis narrowed her eyes at him. “Are you saying I’m prideful?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“You shite,” she growled, lunging at him. Percy yelped as she crashed into them, both of them tumbling head-over-heels through the undergrowth. Eventually, the landed, laughing, on the ground with Artemis on top of Percy.

 

“That was fun,” Percy gasped out. “Damn, I didn’t know you had that much strength. I should know this by now.”

 

Artemis just pressed a sweet kiss to his lips.


	4. Awkward Moments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's the longest I've ever written for this series. Holy shit.

“Oh, fuck you, Jackson!” Michael laughed as Percy set down his skip card. “I had a good play!”   
  


“Save it for next turn,” Percy taunted. “If you can.” Michael scowled and Percy continued to laugh.

 

Percy was currently on his bedroom floor with his three friends playing a game of Uno. It was maybe eleven or twelve, no one bothered looking at the clock, but it was dark enough to guess. They were staying over at his place for the night and, as all teens did, were trying to stay up as late as possible. Percy was a bit jumpy at it being so dark, which was normal since the gods had revealed themselves. Monsters had no care about mortals anymore. There was always a chance of being attacked.

 

Eddison played a two and Blaine put down a wild card. “Green!” He declared.

 

Percy groaned. “Come on, seriously?” But he put down his only green card anyway, a five.

 

Michael grinned and set down his challenge card. “Yellow, Eddison.”

 

“Challenge!” Eddison barked. “Come on, show it!”

 

Michael smirked and flashed his cards. There was no green to be seen. Eddison groaned, drawing eight.

 

It was then that they heard it. There was a sound, echoing slightly and sounded like it was done with force. They all sat up straight, glancing around the room as if someone was in there with them. Nothing out of place. 

 

They heard it again, and Percy looked to the window. There, sitting on his windowsill, was a brown speckled hunting falcon peering in at him with familiar yellow-silver eyes. A smile pulled at his lips. He knew who this was.

 

“Woah, dudes, look at the window!” Blaine suddenly exclaimed. The other two turned and looked at the bird. “What is that?”   
  


“It’s huge!” Eddison blurted. “Is that an eagle?”

 

“No, it’s too small,” Blaine answered. Eddison stared at him like he was crazy. “It might be a hawk of sorts.”

 

“It’s a falcon,” Percy said. “A hunting falcon.”

 

“A hunting falcon?” Michael asked. “Aren’t those, you know, not in New York?”

 

“I don’t know,” Percy shrugged. “I just know what it is.” He looked back at the goddess-turned-bird and noticed that she was fluttering her wings impatiently. When she saw he was watching, she stomped a foot and flapped her wings. She wanted him to come out. This late at night? With friends? Unusual, even for her.

 

“Get your shoes on,” Percy said suddenly. “We’re going outside.”

 

“What?” Eddison said. “Are you serious?”

 

“If this is because of the bird, give it up. It’ll fly away before you can get to it,” Blaine stated. 

 

“Just do it,” Percy insisted. “Unless you’d rather stay in here.”

 

“We’ll come,” Eddison sighed. “Hold up, will you?”

 

It was five minutes later when the four were marching out the door, quietly shutting it behind them to not wake Sally or Paul. Percy noticed Artemis diving down out of the corner of his eye and headed for the stairs. They went down to the lobby and exited the building.

 

“What the hell, man?” Michael said. “What are you doing?”

 

“I don’t exactly know,” Percy admitted. “Trust me, though. It’ll probably be worth it.” If Artemis was willing to risk his friends seeing this just so he could, it’d got to be good. Otherwise, she’d stay away.

 

“Is that the falcon?” Eddison asked. Percy saw Artemis zip past them, shooting straight forward. Percy broke into a sprint to keep up, racing after the bird as fast as he could. He heard his friend’s footsteps behind him, straining to keep up. Artemis weaved through the streets, heading toward Central Park. 

 

“What are you doing?” Percy muttered to himself quietly.

 

_ “It’ll be worth it, trust me,”  _ he heard in his head. Percy sent an affirmative to the goddess, letting her know he agreed. He heard her chirp happily.

 

She finally slowed when they reached Central Park. Artemis landed on a tree branch and Percy turned to his friends, who were quite a ways behind by now. They caught up after a minute, panting heavily. “Seriously, how are you so fast?” Eddison gasped. “I thought  _ I  _ had stamina!”

 

“Sorry,” Percy said sheepishly. “I didn’t want to fall behind.”

 

“Fall behind?” Michael repeated. “Behind who?”

 

“Hey, look, it’s the falcon!” Blaine shouted. Artemis cocked her head at him, watching curiously.

 

_ “Do you trust these boys?”  _ Artemis asked him telepathically. Percy again sent affirmative.  _ “Enough to reveal yourself if need be?”  _ Percy hesitated but sent his agreement.  _ “Then I hope they’re prepared. I’m going to be flying us there.” _

 

_ “Wait, how-”  _ his thought was cut off when Artemis hopped off the branch, landing on the ground. All four boys watched her carefully. Suddenly, she began to glow, her small body contorting and growing into something larger than any animal he could think of. He watched as her feathers were shed until only a line of silver feathers remained along the spine, her skin popping out rock hard scales. Her wings split into large sections of bone, a thin membrane stretching between each. Her beak elongated into a snout sporting gleaming teeth within it. Her hind legs grew and forelegs sprouted, clawed feet forming on the ends. Her tail feathers extended out into a tail at least twenty feet long, a long fan of feathers at the end. When all was said and done, a silver dragon maybe twenty feet tall and at least forty feet long stood before them, feathers cresting along her back.

 

There was silence for a moment after. Then, all three of Percy’s friends tried to speak at once. Percy raised his hands up. “Quiet, please!” They shut up. “If you’re wondering what this is, she’s a friend of mine. A mythical one. She wants to show us something. I don’t know what it is, but please, she says it’s worth it. I’m trusting her. You should feel honoured she’s trusting you enough to let you come along.”   
  


“Who’s she?” Michael asked.

 

Percy winced. “That’ll depend on if she wants to reveal that. Now, come on. We’re flying.” Artemis crouched low to the ground and Percy put a foot in the crook of her leg, using it as a boost to jump onto her back. The feathers softened his landing and gave him something to grip onto when they lifted off. “Come on up.”

 

Percy helped his friends up, lining them up behind him. They all gripped the feathers hard, Eddison’s face being paper white but Michael and Blaine only looking confused and anxious. Artemis stood up again, lifting them maybe ten feet off the ground. She roared, a sound that reverberated off the trees and probably woke half of Manhattan. She opened her wings, each one being at least thirty feet long, and with one downward stroke, they were up.

 

Artemis angled towards the ocean, where the moon was halfway up the sky. Something looked off, though, as if a heavy layer of mist was covering the moon. Artemis sent him confirmation that she was indeed hiding the true moon from all of their sights. Why, she didn’t say. 

 

“Watch the moon,” Percy told his friends. They all looked up at the celestial figure, shimmering through the illusion. 

 

_ “Are you ready?”  _ Artemis spoke in his mind, and apparently in his friends as well, as they all jumped and looked around in surprise.

 

“Hit us,” Percy grinned, turning his eyes back to the moon. His friends did as well. Suddenly, the mist was whisked away, revealing a solar eclipse.

 

“Holy shit,” Michael muttered as they all watched the phenomenon in awe. Artemis purred, her body vibrating beneath them. Percy patted her shoulder but didn’t take his eyes off the moon. It was an awe-inspiring sight. Something he doubted he’d ever see again.

  
“Shouldn’t we be blind right now?” Blaine commented.

 

_ “You should be, but I’m protecting your eyes,”  _ Artemis replied. 

 

They all jumped. “Shit,” Eddison said. “Who’s that?”

 

_ “The one that brought you here.” _

 

Eddison looked at Artemis’s face with surprise. “You? The dragon?” It almost looked like Artemis was smirking.

 

_ “Yes. The dragon.” _

 

“Who are you?”

 

_ “You’ll see with time,”  _ Artemis answered ominously.  _ “Now watch. It won’t last long.” _

 

It didn’t. Within a few minutes, the eclipse became partial and the show was over. Artemis flicked her tail, the fin helping to curve them back around towards Manhattan.

 

They landed on the roof of Percy’s apartment building. The four hopped off of the goddess, who yawned widely and settled down on the concrete. “Wasn’t that something?” Percy commented.

 

“That’s all you have to say?” Blaine said incredulously. “You tell us you’ve befriended a dragon who takes us to see an eclipse and all you say is ‘wasn’t that something?’”

 

“Alright, I’ll explain,” Percy said, raising his hands in surrender.

 

Artemis didn’t let that happen.  _ “Let me,”  _ she intruded. The four boys looked to her as her body shifted once more, this time into a human girl wearing all silver clothes. Her auburn hair shone in the light and her eyes gleamed with power.

 

“I am not a dragon,” she announced. “I am a goddess.”

 

“My lady,” Eddison said quickly, dropping to a knee. Michael and Blaine followed in suit.

 

Artemis waved them off. “Don’t bow. Percy trusts you, so I believe you’re deserving of my respect.” All three rose, looking at the goddess with confusion.

 

“Percy, which goddess are you friends with?” Michael muttered. “Who’s the goddess of shapeshifters? What minor goddess did you come across?”   
  


“Minor?” Artemis repeated. “I don’t believe I’m a minor goddess.”

 

“A  _ major  _ goddess?” Blaine said in disbelief. “Holy shit, Percy.”

 

“Oh, just wait,” Percy smirked. “It gets better.”

 

Artemis looked up at the position of the moon. “I must return to my hunters soon,” she said. “Percy?”

 

“Go back in, guys,” Percy told his friends. “I’ll be back in an hour max.”

 

“Wait, who is she?” Michael asked loudly. “You can’t leave us hanging!”   
  


Artemis smiled, stepping up onto the wall that surrounded the edge and spreading her arms. “Come on, Percy. Don’t leave a lady hanging.”   
  


Percy laughed. “Really, Artemis? You know I’d leave you hanging.” Artemis just smirked and fell backwards over the edge. Percy ran and used the edge as a spring, leaping off the building. He only caught a glimpse of a large silver thing shotting upwards before he and Artemis were darting off into the night, leaving three mortals who were just told that their friend was close to Artemis.

 

“Does that mean we have Artemis’s respect?” Eddison asked quietly after a moment as they watched the silver reptile disappear from sight.

 

“I think so, yeah. So . . . want to go inside?”


	5. Let's Laugh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why do I even bother writing stuff here?

Percy groaned as he walked through the flap of fabric that was the tent’s entrance. “How do you deal with those girls?”

Artemis, who was flipping through reports of monster sightings from demigods, nature spirits and satyrs on the ground, barely spared him a glance. “They start out afraid of me until I earn their respect. You, they started out hating you until you earned their respect. Not only that, but they know how laid-back you are. They’ll take advantage of that.”

“I hate how logical you are,” Percy sighed, falling back onto the bed shoved against the side of the tent. “Remind me why I was taking care of the girls today?”

“Because you offered,” Artemis simply replied. “If you hadn’t I wouldn’t have made you.” She heard Percy’s groan again and chuckled. “You should’ve known better.”

“Why didn’t you stop me?” Percy sighed, tilting his head back and closing his eyes.

Artemis snorted. “Why would I stop you from doing my work for me?”

“Because you’re a nice person?”

Artemis smirked. “You really believe that?”

“No,” Percy muttered under his breath, then said louder: “I hate you sometimes, you know that?”

“I do,” Artemis answered, pushing the reports away. She wouldn’t be getting any more done with Percy in here. “Though I can’t imagine why.”

“I’m sure you can’t,” Percy grumbled. Artemis laughed and moved so she was sitting on the edge of the bed beside him. “Asshole.”

“Name calling? I thought you were more mature than that,” Artemis taunted. Percy swatted her arm lazily. “Come on, face me like a woman, won’t you?”

“You do know that the phrase is ‘like a man?’” Percy murmured.

“I do, but men are cowards. Women, on the other hand, are courageous.” Artemis was oblivious to the sly grin growing on Percy’s face.

“You know, I think I will.” Artemis felt him grip her arm and tug her down onto the mattress. She shrieked in surprise when Percy rolled on top of her and began to tickle her.

“Stop it!” She gasped between breaths, curling in on herself in an attempt to stop the assault. “Mercy! Mercy!”

“You said yourself that you aren’t a nice person,” Percy said smugly. “Why should I be nice if you aren’t?”

“Please!” Artemis panted, frantically trying to come up with a reasonable retort. “You couldn’t be mean if you tried!”

“Oh, you really want to challenge that?” Percy smirked. “You’re on!” With that, he stopped his attack and dropped his full weight onto her small form, a grunt coming from her as he flopped down.

“Percy,” Artemis huffed. “You’re - too heavy for this. Get - get off.”

“I don’t think so,” Percy replied. “I’m comfortable here.” He nuzzled his face into her chest, his arms locking around her neck. He sighed in content. He wasn’t lying when he said he was comfortable, despite the original purpose of this being to get back at her.

Artemis couldn’t lie when she agreed that this was, in fact, quite comfortable. She shifted the best she could so that her head was propped up against the pillows and ran her fingers through Percy’s messy hair, unravelling any tangles she came across. The feeling of her fingers in his hair and her chest rising and falling evenly slowly lulled him into a light doze.

Artemis smiled softly, eyes shining with affection as she softly kissed the top of his head. She let her lips linger for a moment before pulling away.

He might be an idiot sometimes, but he was her idiot.


	6. Kick Butt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I love this one.

They came out of nowhere. A group of girls dressed in all silver, bows in hand and quivers on their back. The boys in front of them stumbled back in surprise, the teen in their grip groaning at the sudden reverse. “Leave or die,” one girl demanded, stepping forward. She looked about their age; twelve, maybe a year or so older, but she had an aura of authority and power that no one could ignore. “Now.”

 

The boys dropped the kid they were supporting and bolted back, not daring mess with so many arrows pointed at their face. The teen on the ground gasped as he hit the ground, curling in on himself to try and stop the pain. The lead girl stepped forward, looking at him with disgust and a bit of curiosity. “Why do you not run with your friends,  _ boy?”  _

 

“I-I can’t,” he stuttered, pushing himself further into the ground as if trying to hide. “Please don’t kill me.”

 

“Why can’t you run? You are perfectly capable. Too lazy? Or too arrogant?” The girl sneered. 

 

“No, I  _ can’t,”  _ the boy insisted. “They broke my leg.”

 

This piqued the girl’s interest. “Those other boys? They aren’t your friends?”

 

“They bully me,” he answered. “They’ve never gone this far, though.”

 

The girl thought for a moment about what to do with him. “What is your name, boy?”

 

“Percy Jackson.”

 

“I am Artemis.” She eyed him suspiciously. “We will help you to heal. Then you will leave and never speak of us again.”

 

“Thank you,” he breathed. “I won’t tell a soul. I swear it.”

 

Artemis nodded in satisfaction. “Set up camp here. Heal him best you can.”

 

/.\

 

When he awoke, the light of a new day was shining in through the fabric. He noticed Artemis looming in the corner, watching him. “I figured you’d wake about now.”

 

“Am I healed?” Percy asked first thing, not bothering to reply. 

 

Artemis’s lip twitched in amusement. “You are. Those boys really did a number on you. Why would they beat you as they did?”

 

“I’m too weak,” Percy said. “They know I can’t defend myself, so they attack me.”

 

“Do they do this to others?”

 

“Anyone they can get away with hurting.” 

 

Artemis frowned. She had thought the younger generations were getting better. Obviously, she was mistaken. “You will be leaving now. Where is your home?”

 

“I don’t have one,” he muttered. “I live at my school. My mum was killed by my stepfather. I’ve got no one.”

 

Artemis almost pitied the boy. He was beaten daily with no family to support him and no friends to comfort him. He hadn’t done anything to deserve such treatment. It was then that Artemis made a decision that would change both of their lives. “I won’t send you back.”

 

Percy looked up, surprised. “You won’t?”

 

“No. You will stay here and learn to defend yourself.”

 

/.\

 

Their daggers clashed together with a spurt of sparks. Percy leapt back, swinging one blade while using the other to block his opponent’s knife from cutting his stomach open while her second knife blocked his attack. She brought her knee up and hit him in the stomach, making him hunch over and stumble back, but he was back up in a second. Percy hopped to the left to avoid a swipe and drove his shoulder into hers, forcing her back. He took the chance to hit her wrist with the hilt of his dagger, making her drop that knife.

 

She struck at his side, him blocking with one dagger and using his free one to try and get at her head. Her hand flashed up and grabbed his wrist, holding it in place as she manoeuvred her other knife to knock one dagger away. Percy straight up tackled her, both blades sent flying as the two wrestled on the ground for some time, trying to overpower the other. Percy, being more physically fit, managed to pin his opponent beneath him and pressed his wrist into her throat, a knee at her stomach to keep her down. “Yield.”

 

Her volcanic black eyes glinted proudly. “I yield.” Zoë Nightshade smiled as Percy hopped off of her, holding a hand out to help her up. “It would seem that you have finally beaten thy teacher. I’ve taught thee well.”

 

Percy offered his own smile in return. “I couldn’t have had a better teacher. For a huntress, you’ve amazing bladework.”

 

“Come. Let us return for dinner. I’m sure the hunt would like to know that I’ve finally been beaten.” Percy grinned at that, sheathing his knives and turning toward the direction of the hunter’s camp. Zoë followed his example, striding beside him and emerging a minute later inside the hunt’s designated dining tent.

 

Most of the hunt was already present, seated around a large table eating freshly cooked venison. They perked up when they noticed Percy and Zoë had entered. “Who won this time?” Phoebe shouted out.

 

Zoë offered half a smile. “Percy did.” Most of the huntresses whooped, the very few that still held a grudge against the teen scowling and glaring at the boy. 

 

“Zoë, you taught him a bit  _ too  _ well,” Artemis teased from her spot at the head of the table.  “You can’t let him beat all of us, now, can you?”

 

Zoë shrugged. “Oh, well. Maybe you should try and fight him. Show him his place.” Percy paled at that, sparking laughter among the girls.

 

“Perhaps I will,” Artemis mused. “Can’t let him grow too cocky.”

 

“Oh,” Zoë suddenly said. “Percy, I have something I would like to give thou.” She pulled a pen out of her jacket pocket, offering it to him.

 

Percy frowned. “A pen? You know I can’t write.”

 

“Just uncap it,” Zoë urged. “Don’t point it at anyone.” Percy shrugged and flicked the cap off. He wasn’t expecting a sword to spring forth in his hands. The teen jumped, staring at the sword in astonishment. He recognised the inscription on the blade instantly.  _ Anaklusmos.  _ He remembered Zoë telling him about this sword. She’d never given it to anyone once it was returned to her from Heracles.

 

“You’d give me Riptide?” Percy said, astonished. 

 

Zoë nodded. “You are a good man, Percy. You deserve it. Do me proud, will thee?”

 

“But I can’t fight with a sword,” he pointed out.

 

“You’ll need to know how,” Artemis broke in. “That’s why you’ll be sent to Camp Half-Blood in a few weeks for the summer term.”

 

Percy frowned. “But I can’t just abandon the hunt! I’m perfectly fine here. There’s no need to send me anywhere.”   
  


“Percy, you know your heritage and what it means,” Artemis said. “We can’t give you all the training you need to fill that role. You’ll return here after the summer’s done.”

 

Percy scowled. “Fine. But won’t that alert Zeus of my presence?”

 

“It will, but I’ve discussed with your father and Athena. Both agree that there would be no better time than now.” Artemis softened a bit. “Besides, you have multiple council members supporting you. You’ll be fine.”

 

“Don’t they already have the daughter of Zeus?” Percy remembered. “Why would I be needed?”

 

“Kronos won’t attack anytime soon,” Artemis said. “And Thalia turns sixteen in a few months. She couldn’t be the prophecy child. Unless there are more undiscovered children of the big three, you’re the only candidate for the prophecy.”

 

“I don’t really have a choice, so I guess I’ll go with it,” Percy sighed. “When do I leave?”

 

“Two weeks,” Artemis replied. “You have time, don’t worry.”

 

“Camp’ll probably be boring,” Percy said. “ From what I’ve heard, they aren’t nearly as much of family as you are. You’re all my sisters, and I don’t know where I’d be without you.”

 

Zoë smiled. “You have changed the hunt, Percy. You have done as much for us as we have for thou.”

 

Percy grinned back. “I’ll miss you all.” Artemis smiled softly at their male member, affection shining in her eyes.

 

“And us, you.”

 

**This’ll definitely be continued at a later date.**


	7. Common Courtesy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of the last chapter.

**It seems that a later date is now.**

 

It was the start of Percy’s second month at camp. Though he was only a month into it, Percy had quickly established that he was not a newbie to be bullied. He could and would beat your ass if you tried to touch him or anyone else. No one knew where he had learned his skills from and he refused to tell.

 

Grover, the satyr that had been watching Percy before his disappearance practically fainted at his arrival. Chiron questioned Percy about where he’d gone and he made up the story of running away after he finally couldn’t withstand any more bullying. He said he’d taught himself defence but Chiron knew no one could teach themselves as well as Percy was trained. Someone had obviously trained him. Who, no one knew.

 

Percy was relaxing in the Poseidon cabin after a long day of training when he heard someone call his name. He opened his eyes and saw an Iris message in front of him with Artemis’s face in it. His face brightened immediately. “Artemis!”   
  


“Hello, Percy,” the goddess greeted fondly. “Are you enjoying yourself at Camp?”

 

“Truthfully, not really,” Percy sighed. “Everyone, especially the Ares cabin, is an asshole and I’ve realised exactly why you pledged yourself to maidenhood. They’re all too afraid of me to actually be friends with me. I feel like I’ve been thrown back into my old school, just with more strength on my side.”

 

“I’m sorry you have to be there,” Artemis apologised. “You would’ve had to go eventually, though. At least you got a few years with us beforehand.”

 

“Yeah,” Percy replied. “It’s made things better. So, why’d you call? You must have a reason.”

 

A smile flickered on Artemis’s face. “I do have a reason, one you’ll quite like. The hunt’s stopping by Camp Half-Blood tomorrow and will be staying for a few days.”

 

“Seriously?” Percy gaped. “You’re coming  _ here?  _ To this hellhole?”

 

“You’ve survived ‘that hellhole’ for a month,” Artemis pointed out. “We can bear a few days. Besides, the hunt wants to visit their little brother. You weren’t with us for long, but I think the girls have missed being able to have a trustworthy male in their lives. To many of them, you’ve taken the role of a deceased brother and many have missed that feeling. You’re important to the hunt, more than you realise.”

 

“Apparently,” Percy answered. “So, I’ll see you tomorrow?”   
  


“Count on it,” Artemis smirked. “Oh, and don’t be worried about revealing your connection to the hunt. We’ve already confronted the council about it, and the demigods can’t do anything about it while I’m there. If you wish for it to remain secret, it can.”

 

“Oh, no, nothing will stop me from being with my family. I don’t give a fuck about the campers,” Percy growled.

 

Artemis smiled. “See you soon.”

 

/.\

 

After breakfast the next day, Percy found himself sitting on the steps of the Artemis cabin fidgeting with one of his silver daggers. Many campers looked at him warily, wondering why he would dare do that when Chiron had announced that morning that the hunters were coming. None dared approach him, though. 

 

It seemed that a few  _ did  _ dare, actually. Two sons of Hermes; Connor and Travis Stoll, if he remembered correctly; walked up to him. “You do realise this is Artemis’s cabin, right?” The taller one asked. He didn’t know if it was Connor or Travis.

 

Percy raised an eyebrow. “I do. Your point?”

 

“The hunters will kill you if they see you here,” the shorter brother said. “Unless you have a death wish, you should probably move somewhere else.”

 

Percy just shrugged. “I’m good. Don’t worry about me.” The brothers exchanged glances but backed off. Maybe a half hour later, the hunting horn blew. He noticed the Stoll brothers return to check if he was still there and mutter to each other when they saw that he was. Percy just smirked but didn’t move. 

 

“Move, dude!” A camper called as the hunt approached their cabin. Percy turned his eyes to the speaker, staring at him for a moment before looking back to the hunt. He sheathed his knife and stood, putting himself into their view. The audience of campers held their breaths as the boy and the huntresses locked eyes.

 

Then, two of the youngest hunters sprinted forward. Artemis watched them go with an amused expression, continuing to move forward toward the hunt’s only male addition. Percy smiled widely at the two girls, catching them both in his arms as they crashed into him.

 

“Percy!” Lyric yelled, wrapping her arms around his neck. “Hi!”

 

“Hey, Lyric, Maisie,” Percy greeted, ruffling the young dryad’s hair. Maisie smiled up at him, gripping onto his leg. She rarely talked, but that didn’t mean she didn’t show affection in other ways. “How’ve you girls been?”

 

“It’s been more boring without you!” Lyric complained, skipping in a circle around him. “When are you coming back?”

 

“He’ll be back after summer’s done, Lyric, we’ve told you this,” Artemis replied for him, a grin on her face. “Hello, Percy.”   
  


“Hey, Artemis,” Percy responded, not even sparing her a glance. “Lyric, you can survive a month without me. You were in the hunt without me for decades before.”

 

“Yeah, but I like you!” The daughter of Hermes complained. “Can’t you just stay?”

 

“I wish I could,” Percy said sadly. “But you know I can’t. I need to learn more, things that the hunt can’t teach me.”

 

“You mean like sword fighting?” Lyric said. “Couldn’t Zoë teach you that?”

 

Zoë’s lips curved into a half smile. “You think much too highly of my abilities, Lyric. I can fight with a sword, though I am not nearly as adept in it to be a suitable teacher to someone who wishes to learn.”

 

“I don’t think I could deal with more of your training, Zoë,” Percy commented. “I’m pretty sure half of it was actually you using me as a punching bag.” The huntresses laughed at this, Zoë smirking.

 

“Perhaps I was. It toughened thee up, at least.”

 

“Can’t deny that,” Percy replied. “Your punches are like a sledgehammer. I wouldn’t be surprised if it was your abuse that strengthened me up.”

 

“The perks of being half titan,” Zoë said simply. Percy chuckled.

 

The campers only watching in confusion and astonishment as Percy interacted with the man-hating hunters as if they were simply old friends. Percy took notice of the camper’s reactions and a grin appeared on his face. “Everyone,” he announced, all eyes instantly locking onto him. His grin grew wider, and Artemis, catching onto his intentions, grinned along with him.

 

“Meet my mentors; my saviours; my family.”


	8. Goof Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If any of you have something you want me to do, for this pairing or another, hit me up. I'll see what I can do.

Artemis flashed into Camp Half-Blood, directly by Zeus’s Fist. This had become the norm for her, visiting every evening after the camp had finished their dinner. Her huntresses knew exactly why she was visiting, so she had no worry about that. This was almost a way for her to relax.    
  


As always, Percy was waiting for her. A smile appeared on his face when he saw her, jumping up from the rock he’d been sitting on. “Artemis!” He strode toward her, gripping one of her hands and pulling her away from Zeus’s Fist. “Come on! I’ve got something I want to show you.”

 

“Alright, alright! I’m coming!” Artemis reassured, speeding up to run beside him, their hands swinging between them. He led her deep into the woods until they stopped in front of a large hole in the ground. Artemis recognised the hole immediately. “Why are we at a Myrmeke nest?”

 

“I figured out that the Myrmekes have abandoned it!” Percy said gleefully. “It’s amazing! There’s so much to explore!” He tugged her to the edge of the hole, where both immortals slid into. The ground was only a few metres below so the fall wasn’t too bad. Artemis looked around at the many tunnels leading off in different directions. She chose one and pulled Percy toward it.

 

They started off walking through the tunnels, choosing paths as they went, but it eventually turned into sprinting through the tunnels. Whoever was leading chose the path that was taken. Dead ends occasionally appeared and multiple times Artemis accidentally swung Percy into a wall but that just added to the fun. 

 

They eventually ended up back at the start, both of them panting. Artemis flashed them to outside the hill, shaking her head a bit to clear it. Percy gave her a grin and she smiled back. “That was quite enjoyable. It’s amazing how much Myrmekes can do, isn’t it?”

 

“Yes!” Percy agreed. “I wouldn’t be surprised if that ran under the entire camp. I wonder where the Myrmekes went.”

 

“It is of no consequence that they are gone, so I would say not to worry,” Artemis responded.

 

“You’re right,” Percy said. “So, what should we do?”

 

Artemis pushed herself up against Percy’s front. “I can think of a few things.”

 

Percy smirked and lazily pushed her back against a tree. “Can you now?” He murmured in her ear, one hand reaching up to twirl a strand of her hair. “I’d like to know what these things are.”

 

“You would know,” she answered, the corner of her lip twitching up. Percy’s smirk widened, eyes glinting. He cupped her chin in his hand, pulling her face more up towards his and messily pressing his lips to hers. Her eyes fluttered closed, sighing against his lips before lightly pushing back. One hand gripped his bicep and the other settled around his neck, not pulling him closer but putting enough pressure for him to know exactly what she wanted.  He pushed harder against her, her having to use more and more force to keep up with him. The hand in her hair moved to the back of her head, him forcing her further against him instead of coaxing her into doing it herself.

 

They broke apart, foreheads pressed together and half-lidded eyes gazing at each other. “I never thought I’d be doing this,” Artemis muttered. “I don’t know why I never did though. This is wonderful.”

 

“Isn’t it?” Percy chuckled, pecking her lips before moving back. “I should probably return to my cabin.”

 

“You probably should,” someone said from the side. Both turned to see Jason, Piper, Leo and Annabeth all watching. “The campfire would be over now.”

 

“Why are you here?” Percy snapped. “Did you follow me?”

 

“We noticed you’d been leaving before the campfire,” Annabeth said. “We wondered where you were going. It seems we’ve found out.”

 

“And you’ve received an answer,” Artemis replied. “What shall you do with this information?”

 

“Percy, we only broke up a month ago,” Annabeth said, ignoring the goddess. “You’ve already gotten with another girl?”

 

“I broke up with you because I realised I loved another,” Percy answered. “I refuse to lie about my love to you, Annabeth. I broke up with you because your time as my love was over.”

 

“Yeah, but, no offence Lady Artemis, how’d you get a  _ maiden  _ goddess to be your lover?” Jason questioned.

 

Artemis sighed. “I’d noticed Percy’s interest in myself and my hunt so I addressed him about it one evening. He revealed his feelings toward me and I decided that he was respectable enough to give him a chance. I’ve found that decision to have been a positive one.”

 

“Sorry for our intrusion, Lady Artemis,” Piper said respectfully. “We should probably go. You too, Percy.”

 

Percy nodded. He gave Artemis one final kiss before she flashed out and he turned back to his friends. “I’m sorry you had to find out like that,” he said quietly. “I didn’t know how people would take it. I should’ve told you, but with Artemis being who she is, I wasn’t sure if it would change anything.”

 

“Percy, you’re our friend,” Annabeth said. “Even if I do still feel a bit bitter about our break up, that doesn’t mean I hate you. I’m happy that you stopped our relationship when you knew you didn’t love me. This is better than anything else that could’ve happened.”

 

Percy smiled brightly. “Thank you, Annabeth. You’re my best friend as well. I’m glad you’ve forgiven me.”

 

Annabeth returned the smile. “I’m glad that I have too.”


	9. Puppy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I still need to get that one chapter out, don't I?

Artemis was stalking through the trees, her bow out and ready, when she tripped.  _ Tripped.  _ Know well that the huntress goddess does not merely trip for no reason. She caught herself before she could topple forwards, stumbling back while something bolted out of the leaves, skidding around a few feet away and snarling. A dark greyish brown wolf stood there, but it couldn’t be a normal wolf. It was twice the size of a normal wolf. Artemis took note of how well the coat colour camouflaged against the forest floor despite the wolf’s size before her mind finally snapped into place.  _ Werewolf. _

 

“Back, beast!” Artemis barked, stepping forward and pulling back her arrow. The wolf bared its teeth but scurried back a few feet, spittle flying from its lips. “You have one chance to shift and explain yourself.  _ Now,  _ wolf!”

 

The wolf bristled but began to shift, body contorting and twisting inwards with the sickening sound of cracking bones. A teen boy stood before her, strong but not overly so, with pitch black hair and gleaming yellow eyes. His teeth were still bared in defiance, the canines making him look sort of like a vampire. “Why should I explain myself to you when it was you who tripped over me in the first place!”

 

“You’re within the perimeter of my hunt,” Artemis replied. “My territory. It was  _ you  _ who intruded.”

 

“Fine,” the boy growled. “I’m moving south. I wasn’t aware I had entered your ‘hunts’ territory. I don’t mean to cause trouble. If you’ll let me go, I’ll be on my way and you’ll never see me again.”

 

“Why do you go south?” Artemis asked. “Werewolves reside in the north.”

 

“Which is why I go south!” He teemed. “My own kind has betrayed me. I refuse to fight for those who don’t respect me.”

 

“What have the werewolves done to you?” The goddess asked, curious.

 

“None of your business! Who are you, anyways?” The boy quipped. 

 

Artemis raised an eyebrow. “Did the werewolves not inform you of me?”

 

“They were too focused on beating me to tell me anything useful,” he grumbled. “I’m guessing you’re someone powerful?”

 

Artemis shouldered her bow, recognising that the werewolf meant no harm toward her. “Artemis, goddess of the hunt.”

 

His eyes lit in recognition. “You’re the goddess that’s trying to exterminate Lycaon’s pack! I do know of you!”

 

Artemis’s eyes narrowed. “Does this change things?”

 

“For the better, yes,” the boy grinned. “Lycaon is the one who I hold the most against. I hold you and your huntresses in high respect.”

 

“Would you care to tell what Lycaon has done?” Artemis asked. “From what I can tell, you would be useful to his cause.”

 

The boy’s face darkened. “Lycaon is my father. He abused me because he thought I was too weak to possibly be his son. Eventually, he killed off my mother in his rage and I swore to take revenge on him if it is the last thing I do!”

 

“Why did he think you were weak? You don’t seem to be weak.”

 

“Lycaon would ‘train’ me by attacking me. He never truly taught me anything,” the boy snarled. “Because I couldn’t defend myself, he threw me out.”

 

Artemis watched him with an indistinguishable expression, making the boy a bit wary. “Tell me your name.”

 

“My name is Percy. Perseus, to be specific, but Lycaon ruined that name for me,” Percy gnarred. “Why? Is there something you want with me?”

 

“I think we can help each other,” Artemis responded. “I’ll make a deal with you. Be a scout for me and my hunt and I’ll teach you proper defence.”

 

Percy perked up. “Scout? What do you mean?”

 

“You would go ahead of us and scout out our path, deciding the best ways to go if there is something that would cause problems,” Artemis answered. “If you do agree, after a bit of training I’d send you on hunts to kill off monsters that are not powerful enough to require a large group like my hunt in order to kill.”

 

Percy eyed the goddess for a moment, searching for any lies. When he saw no signs to deception, he replied: “Deal.”

 

Artemis smiled. “Perfect. For now, stick around the area. Training begins tomorrow. I’ll inform you when we’re leaving.” Artemis’s eyes glinted. “I sure hope you can take harsh sessions.”

 

Percy raised his chin. “I can take whatever you throw at me.” Artemis nodded to him and Percy took that as being dismissed. He shifted and ran off into the woods, sensing where the hunters were camped and making sure not to run too close or too far.

 

Perhaps this would be good for him.

 

**I’ve had this idea for a while. This’ll also be continued later. Werewolf!Percy is wonderful (in my opinion).**


	10. Chocolate Covered Raisins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Most of this bolded dialogue is coming from ff.net, so you probably don't get any of it. Sorry, but this is much more popular on ff.net, so most additional info gets posted there and only there. If you want to see all the random extra chapters of just me being confused, go there. Trust me, that's what most of my author's notes are, just me not knowing what the fuck is life.

**As some of you know, I was just blanking on this prompt. WarlockOfPain456, I liked your idea for Percy bringing gifts and this sort of spawned from that. You know, I’ll probably start putting the next day’s prompt up to see what you all come up with. Who knows, I might take some of your ideas. Tomorrows are Medal of Honour and Epilepsy (i need to make up for that one day).**

 

Jason was invited to visit Thalia with the hunters while they were hanging around New York, and since he hadn’t seen his sister in forever, and he brought along with him an extra addition. Percy had tagged along as well because, his own words, ‘he was bored.’ Jason didn’t really care. Besides, it wasn’t his problem if Percy was killed by the huntresses. 

 

While Thalia stole Jason in order to do something (she didn’t elaborate) Percy was stuck hanging around awkwardly on the edge of the camp as the hunters snuck glances at him. He got fewer glares than he had expected, but then again, he remembered Thalia telling him that the hunters held him in high regards. That didn’t mean he didn’t get dirty looks, though. He caught a few being sent his way.

 

“Why did you come if all you’re going to do is stand there?” Percy jumped in surprise, turning around to see a twelve-year-old goddess looking at him in amusement.

 

“Fuck, Lady Artemis, you scared me,” he breathed. 

 

Artemis laughed, a genuine smile appearing on her face. “Just Artemis, please. You’ve done more than enough to gain my favour.”

 

“Um . . . alright, Artemis,” Percy replied, a bit unsure of himself.

 

There were a few moments of silence. “Are you going to answer my question?”

 

“What? Oh, yeah,” Percy chuckled nervously, scratching the back of his neck. “Camp wasn’t as much fun anymore, so I was hoping this would be more fun. It really isn’t, since Jason and Thalia left and no other hunter really wants to talk with me.”

 

“Would you like to talk?” Artemis offered.

 

Percy looked at her, surprised for probably the fifth time in the past minute. “You would be okay with that?”

 

“I’ve already said that you have my favour,” Artemis said. “I have nothing against a simple conversation.”

 

“I . . . think I would like that,” Percy replied slowly, offering a small smile toward the goddess. Artemis returned his smile, placing a hand on his shoulder and teleporting them to inside her tent with not even a flash. Percy blinked. “Why did you do that?”

 

“My hunters may respect you but many of them would still not like you entering my tent,” Artemis replied. Percy then noticed that he was indeed inside her living quarters. There was only a simple bed, a small dresser and a chest of weapons. The rest was many, many furs, scattered over the walls and floors. “They would talk. I would prefer to keep that minimal.”

 

“That makes sense,” Percy agreed. Artemis sat on the edge of her bed, patting the spot beside her. Percy shied away at first, reluctant.

 

Artemis chuckled. “Don’t worry, I won’t bite.” Percy hesitatingly slid over to the bed, sitting down beside her and avoiding eye contact. He could feel Artemis’s gaze on him, evaluating him. Neither spoke for quite some time. “You know, I never thanked you for rescuing me.”

 

“What?” Percy finally faced her, confused. 

 

“Rescuing me. The quest to Mt. Othrys,” Artemis suggested.

 

Percy caught on. “Oh, right. You’re actually thanking me?”

 

Now Artemis looked confused. “Why wouldn’t I? That is proper etiquette, is it not?”

 

“It is, you’re right, but no god has ever  _ thanked  _ me for doing something for them,” Percy said. “They just ask and take.”

 

Artemis scowled. “My family is arrogant like that. I like to think myself different, but I can’t see myself from the eyes of a mortal. I have never been and will never be mortal so I cannot possibly understand how you see me.”

 

“I do think you are different, Artemis,” Percy responded. Artemis’s eyes locked onto his, waiting for him to continue. “Just the fact that you thanked me proves that. This small bit of generosity you’re giving me right now by treating me like an actual guest and not some puppet is something that no other god I know would do. I can’t speak for the other males, but I do think you’re better than most of your family.”

 

Artemis smiled at him, her eyes shining with appreciation. “Thank you. You don’t understand how reassuring it is to hear that.”

 

“I don’t, but I can guess,” Percy grinned. And they talked. He could imagine that he was just having a casual conversation with one of his friends and not a man-hating goddess. He made her laugh and vice-versa, they exchanged stories and, while Percy noticed she avoided certain ones, he was happy she trusted him enough to speak of some of her worse moments. After a while, she even felt comfortable enough to lean on his shoulder. They spoke for longer than was thought, for when Percy heard Jason call his name they realised it had been hours.

 

Artemis sighed, dropping her head entirely onto his shoulder. “You must go.”

 

“Yes,” Percy agreed. “But I’ve enjoyed my time here. You’re a good person, Artemis. Much better than is led to believe.”

 

“I’m guessing they all assume I’m some goddess who would murder anyone who forgot a formality and kill any male that comes within a mile of me,” Artemis muttered.

 

“That’s actually pretty accurate,” Percy said. “I’ll have to change that.”

 

“I would appreciate it if you would.” Artemis stood, offering a hand to him to help him up. “And I’ve enjoyed today as well. Perhaps we should talk again sometime.”

 

As she flashed him out, his final thought was:  _ She’s really something, isn’t she? _

  
**Alright, so chocolate raisins kind of got thrown out the window on accident.** **_Whoops._ ** **Fuck it, it’s fine. Hope you enjoyed!**


	11. Medal of Honour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I love werewolf!Percy. I know I've said this before, but I love it so much :)

**Continuation of Puppy**

 

Percy blinked awake, raising his head to look around. He yawned and stretched, displaying his sharp canines to any who dared to look. He shook like a wet dog, rising to his full height of around five feet tall. And then a black panther dropped to the ground in front of him.

 

Percy yelped, hopping back in surprise. There weren’t any panthers in Louisiana, right? It took a moment for him to recognise the yellow-silver eyes watching him in amusement. “Artemis, what are you doing?”

 

_ “Scaring you. It has the perk of entertaining myself as well.”  _ The goddess bared her teeth in way of laughter and shifted back into her human form, prompting him to do the same.

 

“I’m guessing you have a reason for being here? You said yourself that it was too risky with your huntresses,” Percy asked. 

 

Artemis nodded. “I did, and it still is. I’ve been training you for two months and I think you’re ready for your first . . . test, we’ll call it.”

 

Percy cocked his head. “I’m not following. Test?”

 

“There’s a runaway demigoddess around fifteen miles west of here,” Artemis said. “She’s being chased by five to ten dracaena. I want you to kill the dracaena and deliver the girl to me.”

 

Percy’s eyes lit up. “You’re serious?”

 

“Completely.” Artemis smiled at him. “I’ve seen your improvement. You’ll be able to handle a few dracaena with ease.”

 

“Alright. When do I leave?”

 

“As soon as you’re ready.” Artemis shifted her weight from one foot onto both, preparing to return. “The hunters will be following you after. I’ll contact you mentally when we’re within a mile of you, and you’ll leave the girl while we pick her up.”

 

“I’ll be seeing you soon, then,” Percy remarked, smirking. “Have fun.” With that, he shifted and raced off toward the west. 

 

It took him maybe seven or eight minutes to run the fifteen miles going at a steady speed*, so he was there in no time at all. He figured the hunters would be at least a half hour behind him, less so when he started reversing, so he had time. His nose easily picked up the scent of dracaena, learnt from witnessing the huntresses kill many, and followed the smell out of the woods into some small countryside town. There was a convenience store, a restaurant, a gas station and a few other small shops but Percy paid no attention to those.

 

There was a young girl, maybe thirteen or fourteen, running along the side of the road. She was obviously exhausted, unable to run very fast and the dracaena were only a few metres behind her. Percy raced toward the monsters, leaping at the first one and tearing out its throat. The other dracaena, seven more of then, eyed him oddly. “Werewolf,” one rasped. “Why do you attack? Help ussss kill thissss demigod sssscum.” The girl had stopped, watching him with hopeful eyes. 

 

“You know, I would,” Percy drew out, “but what reason do I have to kill her?”

 

“Demigodssssss are our enemiessssss,” the dracaena hissed. “Kill or be killed.”

 

“Are you so sure?” Percy asked with mock suspicion. “I’ve been travelling with a goddess for the past two months and she’s taught me more than Lycaon ever did. I trust her more than I trust you.” In a second, the speaking dracaena was dead and Percy was lunging at another.

 

He easily dodged their hits. The dracaena didn’t work well together and all wanted the glory of the kill so it wasn’t hard to just rip out each individual throat. “Mercy! Pleassssse!”

 

“Like the mercy you would’ve given the girl?” Percy snarled. “I don’t think so.” Then she was only a sprinkle of dust on the pavement.

 

Percy turned towards the girl, who was shaking in her shoes. She had long white hair and icy blue eyes that were wide in fear. “What - what are you?” She stuttered. “Are you a monster too?”

 

“I am,” Percy said, “But don’t worry, I’m here to help you.”

 

“You’re a giant wolf,” she said. “How can you talk?”

 

“I’m not just a super-wolf,” Percy smirked. His body began to curl in on itself, rearranging bones and adjusting his build. Then he stood as a human in front of the girl. She gasped, stumbling back. “Don’t be afraid,” Percy soothed, raising his hands up. “I’m not going to hurt you.”

 

“You’re - you’re a werewolf,” she gaped. Percy nodded. “Aren’t werewolves bad?”

 

“Most, yes,” Percy answered. “I’m probably the only werewolf you’ll meet that won’t want to kill you, so don’t trust any other werewolf. Can I ask your name?”

 

“I’m Krystal,” she muttered. 

 

“Krystal,” Percy repeated. “Pleasure to meet you. My name’s Percy. I’m here to take you to someone who can help you.”

 

“Who?” Krystal asked quietly.

 

“First, you know about the Greek gods, right?” Percy asked. She nodded. “They’re real. All of them. So are, as you’ve noticed, the monsters. You’re a demigod.”

 

Krystal was silent for a while, her jaw dropped open in astonishment. She regathered herself after a minute. “You’re serious? Who’s my parent?”

 

“Well, which parent were you missing?” Percy asked.

 

Krystal soured immediately. “I lived with my dad.”

 

“Then your mom’s a goddess,” Percy replied. “Which one, we’ll have to wait and see. Now come. I’ll take you to safety.”

 

“Who are you taking me to?” Krystal asked again.

 

“The goddess Artemis,” the werewolf answered, leading her back into the woods. “She keeps a group of girls called her hunters with her. They swear off love and are her hunting companions. In return, she grants then partial immortality and protection from men seeking to harm them.”

 

“So I’ll get to stay with them?” Krystal questioned.

 

“Artemis will ask for you to join her hunt,” Percy responded. “It’s your choice whether you accept or not.”

 

“If it’s only girls, then why are you doing this?”

 

“I have my reasons,” Percy told her. He recognised Artemis mentally signalling him to leave the area. “Now, don’t mention me to any of the hunters. If you must, ask Artemis in private. Now stay here. The hunters will find you.”

 

“Wait,” Krystal called, but Percy had already been replaced by a wolf bounding into the brush. Then she was alone in the woods, no sound but her own breathing. Until a group of girls in all silver suddenly dropped from the trees around her.

 

“Welcome,” said a young girl, stepping forward. Her hair was auburn and her eyes shone silver like the moon. “I am Artemis, goddess of the hunt. Who may you be?”

 

Percy watched the exchange from a distance. He remembered that firm, professional tone, the way she stood up tall and stiff. She used to be like that around him until he managed to prove to her that he truly was on her side. Since then, she’d warmed up to him much faster than she was before. She always held that tough mask up to others, and he noticed she kept it up even with her hunters. It made him wonder what made her so comfortable around him.

 

A silver glow appeared around Krystal and the hunters whisked her away back towards their camp. Artemis stayed though, looking over towards him. A smile appeared on her face and she nodded to him. Percy smiled back and returned the gesture. Artemis turned to follow her hunters while Percy threw back his head and howled up to the gods.

 

Artemis heard his howl and her smile returned, soft and hesitant. Something about him was just so odd but she loved him for it.

 

He really was different.

 

*** - The average wolf can run at about 25 mph casual pace. Percy is larger and more powerful, so his casual pace would most likely be much faster. I booted it up to 40 mph.**

 

**Any ideas for the prompt Epilepsy? What about Manatee Appreciation? I’d love to hear your ideas, no matter what they are! Perhaps I’ll use one!**


	12. Epilepsy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright, here's one.

**Thanks, again, to WarlockOfPain456 for the next two ideas. I think I’m starting to run out of creative power after writing so many of these one shots. Seriously, this is the eighty-sixth one shot I’ve done this year.**

 

Artemis had been relaxing in one of the many gardens with the Olympian wildlife when he stumbled upon her. She heard his footsteps and glanced up sharply as he approached, the fawn in her lap sprinting away. The saviour of Olympus noticed the movement out of the corner of his eye and looked up. A sly grin appeared on her face at his startled expression. “Hello, Percy Jackson.”

 

“Hello, Lady Artemis,” he responded, bowing.

 

Artemis waved him off and stood. “No need to bow. You’ve rightly earned my respect.” Percy straightened up as Artemis appraoched him. “What brings you to Olympus?”

 

“Annabeth was coming and I figured I’d tag along. She didn’t mind,” Percy shrugged.

 

Artemis eyed him in a way that made him feel a bit uncomfortable. “Aren’t you in a relationship with Annabeth?”

 

“I was,” Percy corrected, watching as the goddess stalked closer. “We decided it wasn’t working out after a month. The only reason we got together in the first place was probably the pressure of the campers.”

 

“Is that so?” She asked. “Perhaps that’s why Aphrodite’s been so disappointed lately.”

 

“I wouldn’t be very surprised if it was,” Percy agreed. His eyes widened for a moment but he didn’t move or say anything.

 

Artemis noticed the slight change in expression and was silent, carefully watching his face for signs of . . . anything, really. His eyes seemed slightly unfocused and unaware of her presence. She heard him suck in a shaky breath and she noticed that he seemed to be almost shivering. Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. What was happening?

 

He stumbled backwards, the shaking getting progressively more violent. “Percy?” Artemis said but he didn’t hear a word she said. The shaking evolved into full out convulsions and Artemis rushed forward to catch him as his legs gave out. She sank to the ground, holding him tightly against her in a sort of attempt to stop his spasms. She flashed them both to the first safe place that came to mind, not thinking about the fact that she would be taking a man there: her palace, more specifically her own room.

 

It took a few minutes but slowly the convulsions died away, leaving Percy panting against her neck. As awareness returned to him he became conscious of the fact that he was pressed against the maiden goddess, his hands clinging tightly to the back of her shirt. He felt her run a hand through his hair. “Are you alright?”

 

“I’m fine,” he said shakily, pulling out of the goddess’s grip. He sat in front of her, breathing deeply as she watched with concerned eyes. “Thank you.”

 

“What happened?” Artemis asked softly.

 

Percy looked up at her face. He’d never told anyone this, but . . . “I’m epileptic.”

 

Artemis felt her breath leave her body. “What?”

 

“Yeah,” Percy sighed. “It’s a pain in the ass. I’ll have little fits here and there but usually nothing this big. Sorry you had to deal with it.”

 

“How has this never been noticed?”

 

“I do take medicine for it,” Percy told her. “During the war, I’ve always been too focused on other things for it to ever bother me. But now that the war is over and nothing’s really stressing me out, they’ve been getting progressively worse.”

 

“Can this be cured?” Artemis questioned.

 

Percy shook his head sadly. “No. I’ll be stuck with this for the rest of my life. Wouldn’t be surprised if it killed me, being a demigod.”

 

“Oh, Percy,” she exhaled, shifting closer and hugging him. He sagged against her, the fatigue from a fit taking its toll. Artemis noticed his drooping figure. “Tired?”

 

“Yes,” he breathed. “Seizures always exhaust me.”

 

Artemis debated with herself for a moment. “You can stay here for now,” she finally said. She stood up, helping Percy up as well and helping him over to the bed. He sighed in relief when he felt the matress beneath him.

 

“Thank you,” he said again, curling up on the bed. “So much.”

 

“Of course,” she murmured, pressing a kiss to his forehead. “Sleep.”

 

**Sorry if this is inaccurate. I’m doing my best here.**


	13. Manatee Appreciation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And here's two. Finally made up for that one day.

Artemis flashed herself to the nearest beach, breathing in the salty air. She watched as Percy walked out of the ocean, the water evaporating off of him. She gave him a smile which he returned. “Hey, Artemis.”

 

“Hello, Percy,” Artemis greeted, giving him a hug. “Missed you.”

 

“Missed you too, Arty,” Percy chuckled, drawing back to give her a quick peck. “How’ve you been?”

 

“Fine,” she replied. “Hunting hasn’t been too great since the war, but montsers are replenishing. Not necessarily a good thing, but more excitement for us. What were you doing in the ocean?”

 

“Hanging out, you know. Talking with the fish.” Percy shrugged. “What of it?”

 

“Well,” she drew out. “Just wondering.”

 

Percy frowned. “You seem to be sad about that. Why?”

 

“I’ve never actually been in the ocean,” she muttered, downcast.

 

“Wait, really? Actually, don’t answer that. Come with me.” He grabbed her hand and tugged her toward the waves.

 

Artemis’s eyes widened in surprise and she dug her feet into the sand. “Percy, wait! I can’t go in there!”

 

He looked back, eyes shining. “Dad’ll be fine with it. Besides, I’ll be here if something happens. Don’t worry about it. Just trust me.”

 

Artemis stared at him for a moment longer before nodding. “I do.” And then she was pulled into the water.

 

The waves lapped at her feet, only serving to get her boots wet. “Take them off,” Percy suggested, kicking his own shoes off. Artemis did the same and felt the water wash over her feet as she sunk into the sand. Percy began to walk deeper, pulling her along behind him. The waves got bigger, hitting against her knees and then thighs and then her hips until she was up to her chest.

 

Percy turned to her. “You ready?”

 

“For what?” She asked, confused.

 

“Yeah, you’re ready,” Percy decided. He grabbed her shoulder and spun her so that her back was against his chest. His arms went around her stomach and he fell backwards, plunging them both underwater. An air bubble appeared around both of their upper bodies and the water then rocketed them both out to the sea.

 

Artemis watched as the sand began to be scattered with coral and clams and different types of fish. Percy set them down in the middle of a coral reef, releasing her and allowing the air bubble to wrap around only her. Artemis gaped at all the different life, so colourful and diverse. She strode through the area, watching the fish swarm around her. She never really realised that her domains included ocean life, but it seemed they did.

 

“Artemis,” Percy called. She turned and stumbled back in surprise. Percy had a fucking  _ manatee  _ by his side rubbing up against him like a cat. There was a smirk on his face. “C’mere.”

 

She swam back to him, watching the manatee closely. She knew it was harmless, no wildlife would harm her anyway, but it was massive and threatening when she was in a place she was unfamiliar with. Percy grabbed her hand and set it on the manatee’s side, his own covering hers. It turned towards her, making a deep, hollow sound and butting its head against her. She chuckled and Percy grinned happily.

 

Artemis took her hand off of the manatee and pressed herself against Percy, popping her bubble in the process. Percy smiled as her lips met his, kissing back enthusiastically.

 

He really loved her.


	14. Black Forest Cake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know I disregarded cake. It's fine. Everything's fine.

**I just spend the last four hours making my new profile pic and I am in love with it. I wasn't aware that I could make stuff like** _**that!** _ **You probably don't care, anyway. Enjoy.**

**Oh, also: No offence, but I really don't _care_ that manatees are freshwater and not saltwater. This is fanfiction, I do whatever the fuck I want.**

"What're we doing in Germany?" Percy grumbled, tromping along behind Artemis. "I thought the gods were only in America."

"The gods are everywhere," Artemis replied. "Everywhere that another pantheon isn't, at least."

"Are there any pantheons in Germany?"

"There's the Germanic gods," Artemis answered. "They share relation with the Norse gods."

"Aren't the Norse gods in America as well?"

"Only about half of the pantheons follow the heart of the west," Artemis supplied. "The rest choose to stick to their home country or follow their worshippers."

There was silence. "So . . . why are we in Germany?"

"There was a minor god in the German Black Forest that kept mythical animals, much like Geryon does. His farm was ambushed and someone let the flesh-eating horses out. Father tasked me with capturing them," Artemis said grumpily. "Don't know why I have to do it, though. I say just let the fucking things run. Isn't like there are many German demigods, anyway."

"Gods, I hate those things," Percy muttered. "Last time I saw them they tried to eat me."

"You're a son of Poseidon. Shouldn't they listen to you?"

"You know, I never thought of that," Percy admitted. "We'll have to see. How many are there?"

"Father never said, but I would estimate maybe fifteen or twenty of them," Artemis guessed. "Why?"

"Do you think I can give them to the huntresses?"

"As much as they'd love that, no," Artemis shot down. "They'd clear the area within a day of arrival."

"Yeah, but just think about it," Percy said enthusiastically. "The hunters riding into battle atop carnivorous horses. That'd be a force to be reckoned with!"

"I said no."

"But-"

"No."

"I'll make it happen!"

"Yeah, you try."

**Sorry, I'm feeling lazy today. Prompt: Reconciliation. Go.**


	15. Nevada

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I always liked the idea of Percy meeting up with his mortal family. Here's me doing that but throwing Artemis in there as well.

“Why exactly should I go to this ‘event?”

 

“Come on, Artemis, please?” Percy pleaded. “I don’t want to face this alone!”

 

“They’re mortals,” the goddess rolled her eyes. “What could happen?”

 

“They’re my mortal  _ family,”  _ Percy stressed. “Mom’s making me go to this family reunion and I don’t want to and it would suck. I wouldn’t know any of them and I’d be anxious and stressed and just horrible.”

 

Artemis raised an eyebrow. “I would fix that?”

 

“You would make it less stressful,” Percy said. “Please? I’ll make it up to you!”   
  


“And how will you do that?” Artemis crossed her arms.

 

“We’ll figure that out,” Percy waved off. “Be an actually nice girlfriend for once and come along!”

 

Artemis narrowed her eyes. “I’ll ignore that for now. How long is it?”

 

“Just one night,” Percy informed, hope growing. “We’d leave the next morning.”

 

Artemis sighed. “Fine. Just this once.”

 

Percy grinned widely. “Great! We’re leaving at around six tomorrow morning. See you then?”   
  


“See you then,” Artemis agreed, giving him a quick kiss before returning to her huntresses, Percy turning out of the park and starting to jog back to his apartment.

 

The next day Artemis flashed outside of the apartment, rapping on the door. Sally pulled the door open and smiled brightly when she saw who it was. “Artemis! Come in, come in!”

 

Artemis stepped into the apartment. It had become quite familiar to her after months of dropping by every so often. Paul was rolling his and Sally’s suitcase out, giving Artemis a friendly smile. He was still a bit iffy around her despite how much she was here, which was understandable considering her reputation. She had heard nothing but praise from Percy and trusted the son of Poseidon enough that she held nothing against the man. “Where is this reunion I’ll be attending?”

 

“It’s in Nevada,” Sally informed. “Percy’s gotten permission to take the plane there and back. The trip’s only six hours. We weren’t aware you’d be coming so we didn’t get you a ticket, sorry.”

 

“Don’t worry,” Artemis reassured. “I’ll be fine. I could flash you there if you’d like.”

 

“Oh, no, we’re perfectly fine,” Sally waved her off. 

 

Percy took that moment to come out from his room, carrying only a duffel bag containing only sleepwear and tomorrow’s outfit, along with various other toiletries. He held a sleeping bag in his other hand with a pillow shoved into the wrapping. He looked tired but his eyes still lit up when he saw her. Percy set his stuff on the floor and stumbled over to her. She chuckled, walking towards him and wrapping him in a hug. “You came,” he mumbled.

 

“I told you I would,” she responded, pulling away. “I don’t go back on my word.”

 

“I would like to disagree,” Percy shot back before turning to his mom. “When are we leaving?”   
  


“Once you get your shoes and jacket on,” his mother replied. Percy did as she asked, picking up his stuff. 

 

“Have you ever actually driven in a car?” Percy asked her on the way out.

 

“Not on the roads, no. This will be a first.” Artemis didn’t like the roads mortals had created; they destroyed the wildlife. It would be interesting to see exactly why the roads existed, though. They were meant for speed; how fast could they go?

 

Artemis settled herself by Percy in the back of the Prius, glaring at the strap that was supposed to hold her in place. “Why must I restrain myself? What purpose does it serve?”

 

“It’s for protection,” Percy said, chuckling at her. “If the car stops suddenly or crashes, you’d go flying forward on impact. The seatbelt makes sure that doesn’t happen.”

 

“I refuse to restrict myself in such ways,” Artemis protested. “Nothing will happen.”

 

“There isn’t even any point in trying to argue with you. Fine. Do what you want,” Percy grumbled, buckling in his own seatbelt. “Not like I could stop you.” Artemis smiled, pecking him on the cheek in way of reward. “That won’t work on me every time.”

 

“It hasn’t failed me yet.”

 

“It will someday!”

 

Watching Artemis react to being in a car was amusing. Her eyes widened when the car started to reverse, looking out the window as they backed out of parking. They joined in with the morning rush, moving to the south. Artemis scooted away from the window, pressing her shoulder against Percys. “Haven’t you been in Apollo’s car before?”

 

“A car in the sky is different than a car on the road,” she said back to him, her eyes still a bit wide. “This is an odd sensation.”

 

“Perks of dating a really old goddess: I get to see things like this.”

 

“Shut your mouth!”

 

Artemis did not like the airport. It was big and crowded and they made her go through this . . . this  _ device  _ that checked her for something. She assumed it was checking for weapons when Percy worriedly asked if she had any knives on her person. 

 

“Is there any way I can figure out if the plane is full?” Artemis asked once they were in the waiting area.

 

“You can ask the attendant,” Sally replied, pointing out the attendant in front of the doors that would lead to the plane. Artemis did and learned that there were seven open seats. The flight attendant listed the numbers of the open seats and she focused on remembering one. She refused to sit anywhere near unknown males, even if it took a trick of the mist to succeed in that.

 

The plane was even odder. It was large and cramped, something Artemis was unsuited to. She did indeed have to trick an elder man that his seat was somewhere else in order to remain with Percy, but it didn’t bother her. Percy just rolled his eyes at her, a small grin on his face. He wasn’t really all that happy at the moment, for obvious reasons. This terrified him despite Zeus’s grant.

 

“I’m going to sleep this whole plane ride,” Percy announced. “Wake me up when we’re there.” He leaned back in his seat, letting his body fall to the side so he could comfortably tuck his face into her shoulder. Artemis wrapped an arm around him, absent-mindedly fiddling with his hair. Percy pressed a kiss onto her bare skin before he stilled himself, attempting to fall asleep and escape the fear. Artemis was okay staying awake. She was a goddess; she could stay awake for days without getting tired and her hunting had left her with a very large span of patience.

 

The turbulence did freak her out a bit (more than a bit) but she was fine. She was fine. Nothing was wrong here, but the fact that she was inside machinery didn’t sit well with her. She much preferred it when horses were the transport and mortals hadn’t yet destroyed nature.

 

Artemis woke Percy by tilting his head and kissing him on the lips. He grunted, opening his eyes as Artemis pulled away. “We leaving?” Artemis nodded, watching the line of people exiting the plane. No way was she joining in that. Percy acknowledged that and waited for the end of the line.

 

Artemis stretched once out of the plane, her back popping many times over. “That was an interesting experience. What will we be doing now?”

 

Percy grimaced. “Facing my family.”

 

**This will get a continuation. Still taking ideas for reconcilliation if anyone else wants to join in.**


	16. I am in Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ;ugjre;jnweklewre/lkna;e4t hnj  
> lyibh 3r 
> 
> hjb

**I just fucked myself over and am currently being really mad at myself. Luckily, I get to write this, so I’ll vent here. I know a lot of you will want me to go further, but I would really like to keep this rated T. I’m sorry. Hopefully I’ll have time to write a lemon afterwards.**

 

Artemis had never thought she would ever be in a relationship. Actually, that’s a lie. She’d been in many relationships, but never with a male. She had thought it repulsive. Yet here she was, lying in her bed with Perseus Jackson hovering over her and pressing searing kisses all down her neck, something she’d never really felt but was enjoying very much. Maybe a bit  _ too  _ much.

 

Let’s not forget to mention she’d thought she was asexual up until now. She guessed she’d just never found anything to turn her on enough. Until Percy Jackson, at least. In her eyes, he was the opposite of what the hunters preached. The epitome of a perfect man. The impossible. Perhaps another one of the many reasons she found him so attractive.

 

She felt Percy latch onto the side of her neck, teeth digging into soft skin and sending pleasing shivers up her spine. She tangled one hand into his hair and left the other settled in the crook of his neck. He ran his tongue over the skin, slowly sucking on it and tugging. She gripped onto him tighter, tilting her head back to expose more of her neck.

 

Artemis tugged on Percy’s hair, pulling him back up to her lips. They met with force, teeth clashing together. Percy slipped his tongue into her mouth and she fought back, ensuing in a battle for dominance. Percy eventually won out and pulled away from the kiss, nipping lightly at her lower lip on the way back.

 

This was such a foreign thing to her that felt so incredibly  _ good  _ that she really couldn’t control herself with her hormones running wild as they were. Artemis slipped her hand down to the hemline of his shirt, tugging it upwards. Percy got the message and sat back onto her legs so he could pull off his shirt. He then gently tugged at her own shirt. Asking for permission. Artemis nodded, sitting up so he could whisk her shirt over her head. Lost in lust, Artemis disregarded the many consequinces that would come from this.

 

That was, until it was all over. Artemis lay on her bed panting, sweat dripping down her face as she let her arms fall to her sides. Percy was collapsed on top of her, face tucked into her neck as he tried to catch his breath. Artemis relaxed, fully satisfied until the thought of what she had just done caught up to her. Her eyes flew wide open. “Percy!”   
  


“Hmm?” He hummed. “What is it?”

 

“I just broke my vow,” she told him. “A vow sworn on the Styx. Zeus will know, as will Aphrodite. This is a major change in her domain.”

 

Percy adjusted so he was up on his elbows over her. “What will happen to you? How will they punish you?”

 

“I don’t know,” Artemis whispered. “The worst thing I can think of is my hunters being taken away. They probably will.”

 

Percy’s face hardened. “No. I’ll take the blame for it if I need to. They’ll just kill me and it will all be over.”

 

“Percy no!” Artemis protested. “I won’t let you do that!”

 

“Your hunters are dear to you,” Percy said. “They’ve been with you for thousands of years. Them being taken away would break you.”

 

“That’s one reason why,” Artemis sighed. “I’ve lived for a thousand years. You’re only eighteeen. You have yet to live your life. I’ve lived through many generations.” She closed her eyes, dropping her head back with another, larger sigh. “I’ve done many terrible things in my life anyway. I probably deserve to be punished.”

 

“Artemis,” Percy said forcefully. She opened her eyes to meet his. “You may have done some bad things in your life, but the fact that you regret them says something. Every single god I know has done far more than you have and regrets none of it. They’ll still rape mortals just for their pleasure, bearing dozens of kids. They’ll still kill anyone who offends them. You don’t do that.”

 

“Lies,” Artemis said. “I’ve turned many offenders into animals.”

 

“But you don’t kill them.” Artemis looked at Percy confused. “You don’t kill them. They’ll still get to live, for a long time if they’re smart. Considering you’ve lived through ages where people were killed for the fun of it alongside people who did the same, I think what you do is forgivable.”   
  


“Oh, Percy,” Artemis breathed, pulling him to her and hugging him with all the force she could muster, tears glistening in the corners of her eyes. “Thank you. Nobody’s ever told me anything like that.”

 

“It’s true, though. You aren’t a bad person.” Percy pressed a sweet kiss to her lips before rolling off of her. Artemis curled herself into his side, burying her face in his chest and dripping silent tears. Percy wrapped an arm around her, using his other hand to wipe away her tears. 

 

“Love you,” Percy muttered quietly, breaking the silence. Artemis stiffened for a moment before relaxing again, a small chuckle escaping her.

 

“Love you, too.”

 

**I have time. Writing a smut fic now. Hopefully, it’ll be up within an hour or so. If not, I’ll finish it tomorrow.**


	17. Prom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was fun. 
> 
> I also fucking hate myself.

**Yeah, so, smut fic’s turning into a many-thousand long document. Who knows how long it’ll get before I decide to end it, especially with how much I’m enjoying stuffing fluff and sex into it. We’ll see. Oh, and Artemis’s hairstyle I was kinda thinking of Daenerys’s hair. Imagine that sort of style. Or don’t, I guess. I can’t decide.**

 

“How would you feel about going to a dance with me?”

 

“What?” Artemis asked, rolling over to look at him in confusion.

 

“A dance. This is my senior year, I have prom. I’m asking if you’ll be my date,” Percy explained, a lazy smile curling onto his face. They were both sprawled across Percy’s bed, Artemis visiting for the weekend like she usually did. It was eleven at night but it was too annoyingly hot to touch. There really was no excuse for it to be this hot in spring, especially in New York.

 

“Is this ‘prom’ a big thing?” Artemis questioned.

 

“For a normal high schooler, yes,” Percy sighed. “For me, less so, but I’d like to try and be normal while there are no wars going on.”

 

“You’re dating a goddess, Percy,” Artemis pointed out. “That isn’t necessarily considered normal.”

 

“You act normal enough. I can pretend you’re just my normal, mortal girlfriend.”

 

“That teleports into your apartment.”

 

“Shut up.” Percy glanced sideways at her. “So? Will you come?”

 

“You had said most people disrespect you?” Artemis asked instead.

 

Percy’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “Uh, sort of. They don’t like me. They consider me ‘weak,’ partially because I don’t really make any friends. Then again, all demigods are usually bullied. Nothing new.”

 

“Then of course,” Artemis grinned. “Don’t worry, I’ll make sure they know not to mess with you. When is it?”

 

Percy smiled back, intertwining their hand and rolling over to face her. “Next Saturday.” Artemis drowsily pressed a messy kiss to his lips before setting her head down mere inches from his own. Percy squeezed her hand in response, watching as she fell before he followed.

 

/.\

 

“Thalia, tell me more about this ‘prom,’” Artemis asked her lieutenant the next day. 

 

Thalia’s face lit up. “Did Percy ask you to be his date?” Artemis nodded and Thalia grinned. “Well, it’s this dance that everyone goes to at the end of high school and they’ll take their dates there. Usually, a king and queen couple is announced, but since they won’t even know you I highly doubt you’ll have to worry about that. Everyone dresses up all fancy and just all that sappy romantic shit.”

 

“So I will need a dress then, correct?” Thalia nodded. “I’m assuming you’ll help me with that?”

 

“Of course. You don’t know the first thing about dresses  _ or  _ dances, you’ll need my help,” Thalia smirked.

 

Artemis looked offended. “I know how to dance!”

 

“I have no doubt about that,” Thalia said, “I mean you don’t know anything about  _ high school  _ dances.”

 

“You’re right,” Artemis admitted, to absolutely no one’s surprise. “We’ll have to grab a dress in the next few days. Just no makeup.”

 

Thalia, of course, ended up bugging her enough for Artemis to let her put some on. That happens on Saturday, though, and that’s not yet come.

 

/.\

 

“I can’t believe my baby’s going to prom!” Sally squealed as Percy stood in the living room with a suit on. It was just a normal white suit with a black jacket and pants and a sea green tie, kindly provided by Poseidon.

 

“I can’t believe I’m going to prom,” Percy replied. “I thought I’d be dead by now. Oh, well. Though if you’d told me a few years ago I’d be going with Artemis I would’ve thought you’d gone insane.”

 

“I still don’t understand how you managed to get with a maiden goddess,” Paul sighed. “Artemis’s nice and all but I don’t get it.” 

 

“Don’t worry, I don’t either,” Percy agreed, tugging nervously at his tie. “Do you think she’ll like this? Prom, me”   
  


“Percy, she’ll love it,” Sally soothed. “Both things. She’s going to dance with the most handsome man I know.”

 

“Even more than Paul?” Percy teased.

 

“You’re young, I’m over here with my grey hairs. Of course you’d look better,” Paul laughed.

 

“Paul, you’re lovely,” Sally told him. “Stop that.” A knock at the door. Percy flinched and backed over out of sight of the doorway. Sally sighed and went to open the door herself.

 

“Hello, Sally,” Artemis greeted as the woman opened the door.

 

“Artemis!” The mother greeted, smiling warmly. “Come in, come in. You look beautiful.”

 

Percy was tapping his foot anxiously as Artemis came into his view and him into hers. She was breathtaking. Her dress was an ankle-length silver gown with a slit on one side going up to the knee. Her hair was half done up in braids, the rest flowing freely while the braids were woven together and draped over the rest. She had diluted red lipstick on with just a touch of silver eyeshadow as well as a bit of eyeliner.

 

“Percy, close your mouth and greet your date like a gentleman,” Sally scolded. 

 

Percy’s jaw snapped shut and he walked up to Artemis, bowing at the waist and holding his hand out. “Pleasure to see you, my lady. You look stunning.”

 

“Too much, Percy, too much,” Artemis chuckled but took his hand anyway. “Nice try though.”

 

“Aw, damn, I wanted to be fancy,” Percy whined playfully. “Let me have my fun.”

 

“Do what you want, just don’t expect me to reply the same way,” Artemis said, rolling her eyes. “Are we taking your step-father’s car?”

 

“Duh,” Percy answered, holding out his elbow. “Shall we, my lady?”

 

“You’d better not be doing this the whole night,” Artemis warned as she accepted his arm. “I’ll find a way to kill you.”

 

“Just revive me after and it’ll be fine.”

 

/.\

 

“I can’t wait to see their faces when I arrive with you,” Percy smirked as they exited the car. “It’ll be perfect.”

 

“Too bad we don’t have a camera, then,” Artemis replied. “If you’re so sure it’ll be that good.”

 

“Oh, don’t you worry, they’ll expect me to either bail or show up with some ugly nerd,” Percy scoffed. “You’ll be quite the surprise.”

 

“If any of then flirt with me I swear they’ll get kicked in the balls,” Artemis scowled.

 

“If I know the boys in my school then I know they’ll all want to. I do think a kick to the balls would scare the rest of them off though.”

 

“Wimps.”

 

Percy looked offended. “Alright, you’ve never been kicked in the balls. It’s much more painful than you think!”

 

“More than being stabbed?”

 

“More than being stabbed.”

 

Artemis looked disbelieving. “Yeah, sure, I’ll believe you.”

 

“I can’t get anywhere with you,” Percy sighed, pushing open the doors to the gymnasium.

 

Artemis laughed. “No, no you can’t. Maybe if you gave me believable facts I’d believe you.”

 

“You’re not a man. You wouldn’t understand,” Percy complained. Artemis rolled her eyes. “What? It’s true!”

 

He then noticed that Artemis had focused in on a movement to the side. From his direct left, opposite side that Artemis was on, two of the boys were approaching him. “You got a date, Jackson?” One yelled. “Let’s see who’d be stupid enough to agree to that!”

 

Percy cringed horribly while Artemis looked furious. “Shut your dirty mouths you bastards!” She snapped, stepping around Percy with fire in her eyes. The boys looked taken aback.

 

“Sorry, you must be misled,” another boy joined in, trying to sound smooth. He approached Artemis, smiling. “This guy’s a loser. You’d be much better off with me.”

 

“Like fuck I would,” Artemis snarled, following up on her promise and giving him a kick straight to the balls. He howled and crumpled to the ground. She heard Percy burst out laughing behind her and smiled at him over her shoulder. She noticed the other two boys fleeing the scene and other males backing away from her.

 

Percy slung an arm around her shoulder. “I love you so much, you know that?”

 

“I do, you tell me often. Think that scared them off?”

 

“They’ll be scarred for life.”

 

“Mission accomplished, then.”

  
**School starts tomorrow.** **_Goddammit._ ** **Ideas for April Fools pranks? I’ll squeeze as many of your suggestions into the next chapter as I can fit. Cheers!**


	18. April Fools

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I currently feel like cussing my soul out just because life sucks and the universe hates me. Not really, but I feel like it does.

**Alright ‘guest ,’ I’m** **_so sorry_ ** **for wanting to get my readers opinions. I just want to know what you all want to see me write. It can get a bit hard to think up ideas when I’ve written over seventy-five one-shots just out of my head, some for crazy prompts. I’m not doing anything wrong here.**

 

**Anyway, thanks to Draconic King for the idea. I kind of turned it more sad than comedic, though. Really, anyone who’s kept up with me has probably realised I like my tragedies.**

 

Artemis had been tracking a deer in the woods when she heard a scream. Her head shot up, whipping toward where the shriek came from. She would recognise his voice anywhere.

 

Artemis broke into a sprint, racing through the brush expertly. She kept her ears open for any other sounds but there was only silence. It worried her. She put more power into her steps only to skid to a stop when she noticed someone laying on the ground. She dropped to her knees next to him. “Percy? Are you okay?”

 

He groaned, curling in on himself while clutching his stomach. Artemis tried to coax him into relaxing but he kept himself stiff, not really seeming to be aware of her. She carefully shook his shoulder and he gasped, eyes fluttering open for a moment before drifting shut again. “Percy!” She yelled. “Come on, answer me!”

 

She collapsed beside him, tucking her face into his shoulder with a tear slipping out of her eye. There was a moment of nothing before she felt two arms wrap around her waist and pull her closer to his untucked body. “I’m so sorry,” he muttered. “I didn’t think you’d act this badly.”

 

Artemis shot back to look at him. He wasn’t in any visible pain nor were there any wounds, he just looked sad and guilty. “What?” She said in a hollow voice.

 

Percy smiled remorsefully. “April fools,” he said quietly, sitting up and pulling her up along with him. “I’m sorry. So, so sorry. We all thought pranking you would be a great idea, but I guess we didn’t think of how you’d feel.” His gaze dropped to the ground.

 

He was expecting her to go off on him, to explode or something, but instead, he felt a punch land on his chest. It was followed by two more and Percy looked up at her again. She looked angry but not as bad as he’d thought it’d be. He remembered that she’d once told him she had a soft spot for him, and it seemed that was true. 

 

She lunged at him, sending them both tumbling head over heels. They settled with Percy on the ground and Artemis stretched out on top of him. She pressed a quick kiss to his lips. “I love you too much to be angry at you.”

 

Percy sighed. “Thank the gods. I thought I was dead.”

 

“I’ll kill you later, along with whoever else helped come up with this idea. Right now I’m just relieved you aren’t dying so enjoy it while you can.” She landed one more punch to his chest for good measure. Percy pressed his lips to her forehead, lingering for a second before pulling back.

 

Remind him to stay away from her after this.

 

**Shorter than I would’ve liked, but I guess it’ll do. I forgot my homework at school and am probably going to be in deep shit tomorrow. Heh.**


	19. Reconciliation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'M BACK. NOT DEAD YET.

**I’m sorry, but I’ve had a busy few days. Tuesday we went to check out a house we’ll most likely be moving into; Wednesday I had an academic team competition and was at school for twelve hours straight; Thursday I had a project that I didn’t finish until nine thirty at night. Oh, and I changed Percy’s coat colour from a dark brown to a sort of red roan for those keeping up with updates.**

 

Artemis was curled up on her bed, tears leaking from her eyes. She had made a mistake. A horrible one that might have just cost her closest friend. Her pride had gotten the better of her, and though there was a deeper, better reason, she knew that that didn’t matter. 

 

_ Artemis lay on the ground, the manticore poised over her ready to strike. The tail was twitching in anticipation as it smirked and her and lashed out. A large red form flew over her and tackled the monster before it could stab her, just barely missing the stinger and wrestling the beast to the ground. _

 

She had yelled at him, cursing him for being so stupid when, in reality, he was just loyal. Protective. She had went off on him over something he had done for her.

 

_ “How could you have been so stupid! You could’ve been killed! The manticore might’ve gotten you, or my hunters after it was dead!” Artemis screamed. _

 

_ “You think I don’t know that!” Percy shouted. “I know! I couldn’t just let you die!” _ __   
  


_ “I’m a goddess, you dumbass! I would’ve reformed!” _

 

_ “And I wouldn’t?” Percy shot back. “I’m still a monster. I’ll reform, just like you.” _

_ “What of my hunters, then? If they saw me being friendly with a male?” _

 

_ “You care more about being seen with me than actually being a friend to me, is that what this is?” He growled. “Fine, then. If all I am to you is a  _ boy,  _ I’ll just leave.” _

 

She curled her hands into fists, clutching at the bedsheets. A choked sob got caught in her throat and she buried her face deeper into the mattress to hide it.

 

_ “Percy, wait!” _

 

Would he come back?   
  


_ “Please!” _

 

Doubtful. He was a man of his word.

 

She learned later that she was wrong. The next morning, after cleaning herself up, she heard a commotion outside. She could hear words being thrown back and forth. Focusing, the first words she made out were: “You can’t keep me from her!” Percy. That was Percy’s voice.   
  


“You are a monster asking to see our mistress. Do you think we are dumb enough to let thou?” Zoë snapped back in such a tone that Artemis had no doubt there was a sneer upon her face.

 

“I just want an audience! I mean her no harm!” Percy barked back. Artemis knew that if she waited much longer he would end up as dust and decided to intervene before that happened.

 

“What is going on?” She demanded as she stepped out of her tent, head held high. Her hunters turned to look at her, slowly stepping aside until Percy was revealed to her. Her facade flickered as she looked at him. He was still in his wolf form, the red roan fur waving in a hypnotizing way. His yellow eyes softened when he saw her, the snarl on his lips dying down. They just stared at each other, taking it in.

 

“M’lady?” Zoë asked cautiously. “He was asking to see thee.”

 

Artemis didn’t answer but the voice shook her out of her frozen state. Percy began to pad forward, warily watching the hunters, but Artemis had no such restraints. She bolted forward, crashing into his chest and throwing her arms around his large neck. Percy huffed as she slammed into him but wrapped a paw around her back, tucking his head over her shoulder so she was encased in his warmth. “You came back,” she muttered quietly, his ears the only ones that picked it up. 

 

Percy noticed the hunters staring awestruck at the scene before them but pushed them out. “I couldn’t stay away.”

 

“I’m sorry,” she murmured, tears wetting his fur. “I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean any of it.”

 

“I know,” Percy answered. “You were worried. I understand.”

 

“So you forgive me?”

 

“How could I not?” Percy adjusted slightly, shrinking back into his human form. “You’re the only thing I have.”

 

Artemis nuzzled her face into his shoulder, squeezing her eyes shut. “Love you.”

 

Percy was silent. She could just be hazy and unaware in her tears but Artemis rarely let her conscious be taken like that. Whether it was in a friendly way or not, he knew she meant it. He eyed the hunters suspiciously before replying.

 

“Love you too.”

 

**Alright, hopefully, I can get a second one up. Well, I really should be able to. I have two hours. I’d be a shame if I couldn’t.**


	20. Day of Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second one. Other, what, three? Will be up tomorrow.

**I have the sudden urge to just curse repeatedly.**

 

It didn’t really hit her until after the meeting. Artemis knew it had happened and she was sad but the actual, painful grief didn’t hit her until then.

 

Zoë was dead. Her lieutenant was dead. Gone. Never coming back. 

 

Artemis suddenly choked, the tears welling up to fast to contain. She felt one roll down one cheek and then the other as it processed that Zoë was  _ dead.  _ She stumbled, catching herself against one of the trees lining the secluded path. Artemis leant against it for support, her body shaking. Her breath came in shuddering gasps as her throat clogged with salty droplets. 

 

She was there alone for a bit before she took notice that there was someone behind her. Her body stiffened as she felt their aura approaching her, barely a few feet away. “Lady Artemis?”

 

Her body relaxed slightly. “Percy Jackson,” she muttered, turning her head away from his direction. “What do you need?”   
  


“I think it’s more what  _ you  _ need,” Percy replied. “You’re crying.”

 

“Why should you care?” Artemis shot back. “I’m a goddess. I don’t deserve your pity.”

 

“You think being a goddess makes you a bad person?”

 

“That’s what everyone thinks,” she said. “Who am I to question their judgement?”

 

“Who are they to judge you?” Percy retorted.

 

Artemis was silent. “You’re smarter than everyone seems to think.”

 

“And you are kinder than everyone seems to think,” Percy replied, just as soft as she was. 

 

Artemis sighed, pushing off of the tree and turning to face him. His eyes widened slightly at her tear-streaked face but he didn’t react other than that. “This is about Zoë.” A fact, not a question.

 

“Yes,” she whispered. “This is-” her words died out and she felt another sob catch in her throat. She tried to rein it in but Percy seemed to notice her struggle. He stepped closer until there was maybe a foot of space between them. 

 

“It’s okay to cry.” Then she broke. She collapsed into his arms and sobbed into his chest, her fists clutching weakly at the fabric in his shirt. Percy rubbed her back soothingly, pressing his lips into her hair. It was a new feeling, and it was comforting.

 

Some time passed before her breathing finally steadied. “Are you alright?” Percy mumbled.

 

Artemis breathed deeply. “I’m fine. But please, don’t let go.” She never thought she’d be telling that to anyone, much less a male, but after losing her closest friend she needed this. She’d never been embraced like this and really, it was nice.

 

“I won’t let go.”

 

**Sucky ending, I know. Also short, I know.**

 

**Life is a terrible thing.**


	21. Walk Around Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fjdksla./ m,

_ “Speed up!”  _ Artemis barked in his mind. Percy huffed, trying his hardest to increase his stride even more. Artemis was a few metres ahead, purposely slowing down so that he didn’t lose sight of her.  _ “You’re too slow!” _ _   
_ __   
“I’m trying, calm down!” Percy yelled back, just barely missing a tree that, in his mind, appeared out of nowhere. He snarled, shaking his head and pushing as much power into his legs as he could. “Besides, you’re not a wolf!”

 

_ “I’m a normally sized panther. You’re an abnormally sized wolf. Our top speeds should equal out,”  _ Artemis answered.

 

“And what speed would that be?”

 

_ “About sixty miles per hour, perhaps seventy if you really try.”  _ Artemis didn’t seem to understand exactly how fast she was talking about going.

 

“So you’re expecting me to run, like, cheetah speed?” Percy said incredulously. “Doubtful.”

 

_ “I would guess you’re at about sixty right now. You can go faster.”  _ Artemis didn’t even look tired from their twenty minutes of sprinting whereas Percy was panting heavily from just this and she still expected him to speed up. Not likely.

 

“You’re a goddess, you’ve lived for a thousand years. You’ve had more training. Remind me how this is fair?” Percy reminded her.

 

_ “It’s not. I’m trying to motivate you.” _

 

“Through irritation?”

 

_ “If that’s what it takes.” _

 

“Fuck you!” Percy shouted to her. “You suck.”

 

_ “Sure. Now pay attention.”  _ Percy refocused to realise that he was about to crash headfirst into a trunk. He leapt to the side but felt the bark snag at the fur on his hind legs, even such a little skim sending him crashing onto the ground. He heard Artemis’s purrs of laughter as she trotted back over to him.  _ “What were you saying?” _

 

Percy growled and lunged at the goddess. The immortals tumbled around for a moment before Artemis used her hind legs to push Percy over her head. Suddenly, she was on top of him with a paw against his throat.  _ “Nice try, Puppy.” _ __   
  


“Wow, you caught me,” Percy said, rolling his eyes. “Well, guess what, Kitty, I’m stronger than you.” He rolled to the side, knocking Artemis’s legs out from under her and sending her onto the ground. She scrambled to her feet, baring her teeth and sprinting after him. 

 

“This is more motivating than teasing!” Percy shouted back to her as he flew through the woods. 

 

_ “Then I’ve found my weapon, I guess,”  _ Artemis replied, hot on his heels. With one well-placed push, she vaulted onto his back and sent them both crashing to the ground. Percy groaned as he felt Artemis’s paw now on the top of his head.  _ “Too slow.” _

 

“This is unfair,” Percy complained. “Of course you’d win.”

 

_ “Life isn’t fair,”  _ Artemis responded.  _ “Get over it.” _

 

“I think you mean the Fates aren’t fair,” Percy corrected, smirking.

 

Artemis nipped at his ear.  _ “You little shit.” _

 

“Hate you back, Kitty.”

 

**I know I’m doing a lot of werewolf stuff but for this, I couldn’t think of anything else to do. Ideas would be appreciated, not just for specific prompts but just anything.**


	22. Go For Broke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bn ggmh,jhjchgcgfdzxjhklkjk

“How do you feel about Percy being within our ranks?” Thalia asked the day before the said boy was supposed to arrive.

 

“He’s a respectable male,” Artemis said. “Any reason you ask?”

 

“Oh, nothing,” Thalia said, a smirk on her face. “Just that I think you like him.”

 

“I do,” Artemis said. “He’s a good man.”   
  


“No, no, not like that,” Thalia sighed. “I think you’re infatuated with him.”   
  


“What? Of course not!” Artemis looked horrified. “He’s still a man, no matter how good.”

 

“Yeah, sure,” Thalia rolled her eyes. “I’ll make a bet with you. If you aren’t in love with him by the time he returns back to camp, I’ll pay you fifty drachmas.”

 

“Fifty?” Artemis said. “You’d bet that much?”

 

“That’s how confident I am,” Thalia smirked. “Do you accept?”

 

“Of course,” Artemis said incredulously. “How hard could it be?”

 

/.\

 

That goddamned daughter of Zeus.

 

Really, how could she know she was falling for him? Love was a foreign feeling to her. She just thought it was their growing friendship, not growing affections. When it hit her, the first thing she did was curse her lieutenant for knowing the signs too well and then herself for being blind to her own feelings.

 

He’d been with them for the past month as they moved and Artemis had got on wonderfully with him. They would have a casual conversation when on the move and Artemis had gotten to know him very well.

 

She would spot Thalia grinning at her from across the campfires and knew something was up but didn’t connect it until now. Really, it was sad at how oblivious she had been to all this. 

 

She noticed Thalia strolling up from the side, that same grin on her face. “So, how’re you holding up?”

 

Artemis narrowed her eyes. “Why do you ask?”

 

“Oh, just wondering about you and Percy,” Thalia said innocently. “You two seem to be getting close.”   
  


“He is a good friend,” Artemis said. “Nothing more.” Yet.

 

“Oh, but are you sure you don’t want him to be more?” Thalia smirked.

 

“Completely sure,” Artemis replied. Thalia just smirked and held out her hand. Artemis, not one to go back on her word, grumbled and summoned a bag of fifty drachmas to give to her.

 

Thalia may be a good lieutenant, but she sure was irritating.

 

**Sorry, I’ve been focusing on the original story I’m planning on writing and instead of typing up one-shots I just wrote out the entire plot of the story. I’ll make up those other two at some point.**


	23. Sorry Charlie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFEFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

The stars of the huntress glowed in the night, brightening the night sky around them. Percy lay on the sand beneath the constellation, watching it with sad eyes.

 

“How did you deal with it?” He murmured to her. “How could you deal with all of them dying around you? How did it not drag you down?” He watched the stars as if hoping for a response. “How could you be so confident knowing that you were going to die?”

 

Percy sighed, closing his eyes. “I hate this. I hate it. That was my first real battle, with two armies fighting. There were so many dead. I know it isn’t my fault but I feel guilty. I feel like I could’ve done something. Could’ve prevented their deaths. They didn’t have to sacrifice themselves but they did. I just . . . this is horrible. Help me, Zoë. How can I do this?”

 

He opened his eyes to look up at the constellation. He noticed that it seemed to be brighter than before. Odd. Then, before his very eyes, the stars dimmed to almost nothing then flared back up. Letting him know she was there. She was watching. She heard him.

 

“How could you live as long as you did without the guilt crushing you?” Percy said. “I feel like it’s crushing me already.” Zoë’s stars dimmed before slowly growing brighter. He sighed. “It gets better?” Her stars flashed. “I’d hope so.”

 

“Conversing with my huntress?” Percy tilted his head back to see the goddess of the hunt standing above him.

 

“Hello, M’lady,” Percy greeted. “What brings you here?”

 

“I felt no need to sleep and spotted you down here. You seem troubled. What bothers you?” Artemis asked, sitting herself down beside the demigod.

 

“The Battle of the Labyrinth,” Percy said. “All the dead . . . I feel like I’m somehow to blame.”

 

“Can I assume that is what you were speaking with Zoë about?” Percy nodded. “She would know well. Better than I, at least. She dealt with it well.”

 

“I’ve found her to be a good advisor,” Percy said. “She knows more than anyone I know, though it can be hard to decipher her words at times.”

 

“A consequence of speaking to the stars, it would seem,” Artemis chuckled. “That would cause some troubles.”

 

“Do you talk to her?” Percy asked. 

 

“I do, but I try not to do it too often,” Artemis replied. “She’s a wonderful friend but I don’t want to grow dependent. I can’t always seek answers from the same person forever, I need to learn to trust the living.”

  
“It must be hard,” Percy said. “Your companion for thousands of years suddenly gone.”

 

“Not gone,” Artemis reminded, gesturing up to the stars as Zoë showed her disagreement. “Just farther away.”

 

Percy sat up from where he lay. “That’s how all the dead are, it would seem,” he said. “Never gone, just away for a while. I hate that. It’s degrading the sacrifices made in death.”

 

“You’re quite smart,” Artemis praised. “That is correct. You must move on but not leave their memory behind. Forgive, do not forget.”

 

“You make it sound so easy,” Percy whispered. “I wish it was that easy.”

 

“It will be easy,” Artemis said. “Give it time. You’ll learn to accept it as it goes.”

 

“Thank you, Artemis,” he said before raising his eyes skyward. “You too, Zoë.”

 

“You know, you aren’t as bad as I thought you’d be,” Artemis smiled.

 

“You aren’t as mean as I thought you’d be,” Percy replied. Artemis gave him a nod of recognition before standing up and returning to the camp. As she left Percy looked up to Zoë once more.

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

**The original story won’t be published for a while. I’m not planning on starting with chapter one and going on, I’m planning on starting by writing each plot point before filling in the middle parts and then going back and editing, rewriting some scenes, etc. So it’ll be a while before that’s out to the media.**


	24. Girl, Me Too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kfm rexursefnb hjksdfp

**Figured I’d give a bit of background info on this short. It’s set eighteen years after the Gigantomachy. Andrew is a son of Zeus who’s gained respect at CHB because of his father and greets Percy when he returns from CJ, indirectly challenging his authority. This is where that takes place.**

 

Percy strolled through the borders of the Greek camp, relishing the sight before him. It had been five years since he’d last been here and although he loved Camp Jupiter, Camp Half-Blood would always be his home. He noticed a few dozen more minor god cabins set up and smiled, happy that his work was being continued even now.

 

He trotted down the hill, eyes sweeping over the crowds of demigods milling around. He was too busy searching for familiar faces that he failed to notice another demigod approaching from the side.

 

Percy took notice of him when the demigod was only a few feet away. He turned to look at the boy. His hair was a dirty blonde and his eyes were a familiar electric blue.  _ Surprise, surprise, Zeus has another kid, _ Percy thought.

 

The kid narrowed his eyes. “Are you Percy Jackson?”

 

“Yes,” Percy nodded. “And you are?”

 

The boy puffed out his chest in an almost comical manner. “My name’s Andrew Lorin, son of Zeus!” Then he just stood there as if waiting for some sort of reaction. When he received nothing, he looked back at him in confusion. “Well?”

 

“Am I supposed to be impressed?” Percy raised his eyebrow. “I’m not. I already know two other kids of Zeus. How are you different?”

 

“You mean Jason and Thalia Grace?” Andrew scoffed. “Jason’s a Roman and Thalia’s a girl. Weaklings, I say.”

 

Percy’s face hardened as he locked onto Andrew’s face. “What did you just say?”

 

“How did you think you were so good of a leader?” Andrew said. “You’re a Greek demigod. The Romans and the demigoddesses are just holding us back.”

 

Alright, there would always be people who wanted the Greek/Roman feud to continue and Percy had accepted that. But sexism? That was something he would not stand for. “What makes the demigoddesses weaker than us?”

 

“They’re girls,” Andrew said as if that explained everything. “Their place is to raise the warriors, not to be the warriors.”

 

“First of all, were you born in the Medieval times? You do realise exactly how long it’s been since that was the case, right?” Percy said. “Second of all, have you  _ seen  _ the girls around here? All the ones I know are fucking badasses.”

 

“Then your definition of a badass must be pretty inaccurate,” Andrew sneered. “They aren’t fighters.”

 

“Oh, yeah?” Percy said. “Name a demigoddess that doesn’t fight.”

 

“Aphrodite girls?” Andrew suggested.

 

“Anyone else?”

 

“Hypnos girls.”

 

“Two cabins is all you can get?” Percy laughed. “Wow, that’s  _ so many. _ Do you know how many I can name that can fight? Most of them better than you, I have no doubt.”

 

“Name one,” Andrew repeated.

 

Percy smirked. “To start it off, the huntresses.”   
  


“Those bitches?” He said. “If you’re referring to Grace, she’s weak. She can’t even fly.”

 

“I can name many strengths in her, but instead I’ll just suggest one huntress I doubt you can find a fault in,” Percy said, raising his chin. “Artemis.”

 

“That goddess?” Andrew jeered. “Can she even fight? How would we know? She just hides behind those petty little girls.”

 

“And how would you know she can’t?” Percy countered. “You’ve never seen her fight. I have.”

 

“Yeah? And who did she fight that was so strong?” Andrew said.

 

“Perhaps Atlas might strike a chord?” Andrew frowned and was silent but didn’t seem able to think up a good enough response to counter his.

 

This boy had better hope Artemis never heard of this.

 

**As I’ve stated in my last two notes, I’m working on an original novel. It’s something that I’m taking very seriously and if you have any criticism for how I could improve, no matter how harsh, I would love to hear it. Your help would be appreciated. Thank you.**


	25. All Is Ours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bhkydfsyreuhyj'lkgshs  
> yv v

“Well, then what the hell can we do?” Percy asked. “If we’re not going out to dinner or to a movie or something then what can we do? A hunting date?”

 

“There’s surely more than that,” Artemis said. “What else to couples do?”

 

“There’s, like picnics or concerts, which are sort of like dinner and movies but whatever.” Artemis raised an eyebrow. “Some people will maybe go to the beach or go sightseeing, I guess.”

 

“Sightseeing?” Artemis said. “Seeing what?”

 

“I don’t know, some sort of landmark? I’ve never gone on a date,” Percy said. “Does that interest you?”   
  


“It does,” Artemis said.

 

“Where should we go?”

 

“Where do  _ you  _ want to go?”

 

“What?” Percy asked. “Why?”

 

“Well, we’ve got all night,” Artemis said. “We’ve got time. I don’t really know many landmarks outside of Greece and part of the United States. You choose.”

 

“I mean, how far can we really go?” Percy asked.

 

Artemis laughed. “Percy, I’m a goddess. We can go however far you want. Anywhere in the world.”

 

“The whole world?” Percy said. “Holy shit, that’s . . . amazing.”

 

“So?”

 

“Oh, uh . . . Everest?” Percy said, really unsure of himself.

 

“The one in the Himalayas?” Artemis said. “Sure.”

 

And then they were suddenly not looking at Everest but  _ on  _ Everest. They weren’t at the top, of course, but still, it was thousands of feet off of the ground. Percy gaped at the ground far below, the other mountains surrounding the area and the vast landscape spread beneath. He looked down at the snow beneath his feet and then up at Artemis. “This is . . .”

 

“I told you,” Artemis smiled. “Tonight is your night. Whatever you wish we shall do.”

 

“Tonight, the world is yours.”

 

**Sorry it’s so short, that last scene was all I had in mind for this and I tried to expand on it a little bit but it’s still short. As for the original work, I’m still not entirely sure how much the plot will actually change so I won’t summarise it just yet but if enough people are interested I can give people links to any progress I make. Cheers!**


	26. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have returned.

**I’M BACK BITCHES!** **  
  
**

**Alright, but in all seriousness, I have returned to this story. I won’t be doing it by national days anymore and I won’t be trying to update daily, but I will be updating this story as I please (also, since I’m no longer going by prompts, I will take requests). I know most of you haven’t seen me in a really long time (unless you’ve been keeping up with my GoT fanfics) but I’m back now. I’m hoping to at least double this chapter count before I give up again, if not reach my original goal of 73 chapters. Not likely with this pairing, but we can try.**

 

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy the first chapter in the return of DownPour. It’s only me indulging myself, so sorry if you don’t like it.**

 

Percy hated being in school.

He’d been hoping now that he was eighteen (barely) he could get out of going to school, but no, his mother just had to send him off. Apparently having fought two wars wasn’t enough to sway her. Neither was the fact that he was a demigod in a world that now knew that was an actual thing. Paul had been more forgiving, but against Sally, he didn’t have much of a chance. 

It was okay though. School was better than a lot of other places he could be. He’d much rather be at school and go home to his family each day than be overseas fighting a war. At least he didn’t have to worry about whether he’d be dead or alive the next day. Or not as much, at least. There was still a possibility.

Percy didn’t exactly do  _ well  _ in school. His grades were terrible and he also didn’t get along with many. He had his little group of friends, sure, but everyone else either thought he was a target or blatantly ignored him. He knew he could just say ‘hey, I’m a demigod’ and fix the problem, but he didn’t want the fame that came along with it. Demigods were worshipped as being the children of the gods. He didn’t want the attention.

Sadly, that wasn’t a decision that was up to him.

Over the years, Percy had become good friends with an unlikely goddess. Artemis, Goddess of Chastity, was someone who Percy could genuinely say was one of his closest friends. She, along with her twin brother Apollo and his partner-in-crime Hermes had all come to be quite friendly with him. Artemis was just the one he saw the most. 

Percy lounging in the hallway between classes, holding a casual discussion with his friends, when he heard the familiar sound of a hunting horn. He felt himself frown. Why would the hunters be here? Didn’t Artemis say they’d been assigned to hunt down a monster only a few days ago?

He felt a tug on his arm. “Dude, come on, we have to go see!” He followed his friends out the main doors along with a large portion of the students who’d been in the hallways with them. He could see teachers scolding the kids for leaving, but also some that seemed just as curious.

Percy pulled his friends over to the side, tucked away from the view of most. Just as he’d suspected, the hunters stood in the schoolyard before them. Artemis was at the lead of them, her head swiveling as she searched the students. Percy backed up a bit. If this was really happening, he wanted to see it go  _ down.  _

Some of the administrative workers pushed to the front. One of the males stepped forward, and Percy winced. “This is school property, young lady. No place to be goofing off on.”

Artemis pursed her lips. “No? That’s a pity. Luckily, I wasn’t goofing off.”

His frown only deepened. “Then what  _ are  _ you doing here?”

Artemis cocked her head a bit. “You know, you should really be respectful of your superiors.”

He spluttered. “Wha-my  _ superiors _ ?”

Artemis smirked, and with a snap of her fingers, he was a jackalope on the pavement.

A ripple of gasps went through the student body. “Holy shit, that’s a goddess!” One of Percy’s friends exclaimed. “A goddess!”

“She turned the vice-principal into a rabbit!” Another said.

“I’ve always hated him.”

“Yeah, but come on!”

Artemis suddenly flashed bright silver, quieting all voices. “I have no wish to mingle with you mortals. I only come to collect one of your own. If you know what’s best for you, you will not approach me or any of my huntresses.”

Did Percy know what’s best for him?

No, no he did not.

“Oh, come on, what’s not to like about us?” Percy said, breaking the silence as he stepped out of the shadows. His friends grabbed for him, whispering frantically to come back. “I mean, look at this. A wonderful place.”

“Perseus Jackson, get back!” A teacher scolded. “Did you not hear her?”

“I hear her loud and clear,” Percy smirked. “I’m just ignoring it.”

There was absolute silence as Artemis stared Percy down. Her eyes narrowed. “You’re playing a dangerous game here.”

“What are you going to do then? Turn me into a jackalope,  _ Artemis _ ?”

A strangled gasp came from the adults. “Our apologies, My Lady,” they said, kneeling down. “We did not know it was you.”

Artemis ignored them, focusing on Percy instead. “I just might,  _ Perseus. _ ”

“You mean like that time she turned you into a squirrel?” Thalia shouted from behind her mistress.

Percy scowled. “I thought we agreed not to talk about that!”

“Did we? I don’t remember!”

“Thalia, Perseus, quiet,” Artemis commanded, shutting us both up, though with smirks on both our faces. “We have business to attend to.”

“Yeeeaaah, why exactly am I being picked up from school by the goddess of the hunt and her huntresses?” 

Artemis rolled her eyes. “I was going to invite you along on our little expedition, as we have many monsters to slay, but if you’d rather we can leave without you.”

“No no no, I’ll come. Please don’t do that.”

The students and teachers of Goode High watched on in astonished silence as the events unfolded before them. One of Percy’s friends hesitantly stepped forward. “Percy, what’s happening?”

He chuckled. “I just got invited to hunt with a goddess.”

“Why? She’s a  _ man-hating  _ goddess.”

“Oh, we’re friends. Right, Artemis?” He said, casually throwing an arm around her shoulders. She rolled her eyes and elbowed him in the stomach. He huffed, clutching his chest as Artemis slipped out from his grip. “That wasn’t necessary!”

“No. It was fun, though.”

“I hate you sometimes,” he grumbled, straightening back up. “Can we just go now?”

“Impatient, are we?” Artemis grinned. “Yes, we can go.”

“Finally.” Artemis turned back into the trees, her hunters following after her. Percy turned to wave one last time before he sprinted after the huntresses, leaving an astonished group of high-school students behind him.

  
**Sorry, I love AU’s like this. None of them have Pertemis though. Sadly. So I decided to make one. Hope you enjoyed! Any requests for future one-shots are welcome!**


End file.
